The Feild Trip
by Astra Greenleaf
Summary: The Slytherins and Gryffindors are going on a field trip! Snape has an interesting punishment. Nude beaches and paintball await our heroes! Read!
1. The Bet

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I owned Harry Potter I would not be wasting my time submitting senseless stories that I concoct while high on sugar in the middle of the night! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay I'm done now.  
  
  
  
Severus Snape sat at his desk gloomily pondering the days events and rubbed his head tiredly. "Stupid Gryffindors and their potions that blow up and catch my hair on fire." Suddenly there was a soft tap on Snape's door. Minerva McGonagall entered.  
  
"Excuse me Severus, but I need the days detention slips." She said approaching his desk.  
  
"Ah yes, hear we are, Gryffindor, Gryffindor and Gryffindor." He replied counting off the pink slips as they passed from him to her. Minerva sighed heavily.  
  
"Severus why must every student you assign detention to be a Gryffindor?" Snape looked at her dumbly,  
  
"Because I am the head of Slytherin house and Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along." "We do." She replied shortly. "We are an exception, but are students would never get along with each other."  
  
She huffed. " I bet they would eventually if forced together." Snape smiled a twisted evil grin, "Care to make a bet on that Minerva?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, we'll force our students together and if they get along within a month you have to wash your hair."  
  
Snape looked repulsed. "Why would I wash my hair?"  
  
"If I win the bet, you will." Minerva smiled.  
  
"And what if I win and the old rivalries remain?"  
  
"Well then I guess you could make me. uh."  
  
"Wear your hair down for a week." Snape decided. "I do wear my hair down!" She snapped defensively.  
  
"No you don't, never in the long years that I have known you have you ever taken your hair down."  
  
"I take it down, to wash it!" He smiled at this and then both began to laugh. So it's agreed?" Severus held out his hand. "Agreed." Minerva took his outstretched hand and shook it lightly.  
  
  
  
Do you like? Please review! 


	2. The Matching

Harry rushed up the stone steps towards the astronomy tower, he was late and out of breath but pressed on. He slid through the door just as the intercom system went in to action.  
  
He heard Professor McGonagall's voice boom over the school, "Would the following students please report to the Great Hall immediately, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Harry groaned. He had just run all that way for no reason. He slowly turned and descended the stairs toward the Great Hall  
  
"Severus this is a tad unfair, matching the worst of enemies together." Minerva said eyeing Snape severely.  
  
"Ah but Minerva, Slytherins and Gryffindors have always been enemies." He pointed out. "You are just afraid you'll lose this bet." He smiled smugly, "and you will."  
  
She glared at him as the called students began to enter. "Settle down children." McGonagall spoke over the noise the reason we have called you here is to inform you of a field trip you will be taking. For a month you will be traveling seven different countries and eight different states in The United States with one partner. You will be bound to this partner full time. If you make an attempt to separate from your partner you will begin to disappear. Both you and your partner will disappear. The second you walked in the door this spell was placed on you. All that is to be done now is to give you your partners. You will be spending the night here since you can't separate from your partner. Now when I call your names you will stand beside your assigned partner."  
  
McGonagall finished. She took out a large parchment and cleared her throat. "Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Harry's mouth hit the floor. "But." He began to protest but she silenced him with a wave of her hand.  
  
"You will go as assigned Potter no discussion." She said sternly watching as Harry glumly walked over to stand beside Pansy.  
  
In that instant blue sparks swirled around the two and everyone knew the spell had been enforced. "Great." Harry and Pansy muttered simultaneously.  
  
"Ronald Weasley and Vincent Crabbe, Ginny Weasley and Gregory Goyle." Ginny shuddered as she stepped towards Goyle.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Hermione's head snapped up. "What? You can't be serious."  
  
Minerva stared her down. "I'm afraid I am Miss Granger." She stated simply. Malfoy smirked, limitless ways to annoy Granger on a field trip this should be interesting.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************What think ye? Continue or not to continue that is my question, so how about an answer? Hhehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehe!!!! 


	3. New Mexico

The next morning as the sun rose and the golden light of morning seeped through the Great Hall's massive windows every face was gloomy.  
  
Minerva led them out in a line of two to file on the bus. They all boarded the bus. As Minerva counted the heads of the students Ron piped up, "What about our pets?" McGonagall was taken aback, she hadn't considered that. "How about if we let Filch tend to their animals?"  
  
Snape suggested. A picture began to form in Minerva's mind of Filch holding up a student's animal and saying, "You're Mrs. Norris food you are." And dangling the animal in front of the cat. "Um no, I think Hagrid would be better qualified. Notify him now." Minerva replied quickly. "Filch can drive the bus."  
  
A few moments later Filch boarded the bus and slid into the drivers seat wearing his same pessimistic expression. Once everyone was accounted for Snape signaled Filch who started the flying bus and took off through the clouds.  
  
Their first destination was New Mexico. During the flight Malfoy was doing everything in his mortal power to make Hermione's journey a living hell. "999,999,999,999 bottles of beer on the wall, 999,999,999,999 bottles of beer! You take one down pass it around 999,999,999,998 bottles of beer on the wall!" Screeched Malfoy.  
  
Hermione refused to believe she was in this position. "I am not here listening to Malfoy chant these annoying little sing-alongs, I am at home safe, and.and.and.will you SHUT UP!!!!"  
  
After about an hour she had finally lost it. He had worked his way to 997 bottles. At her outburst he simply smiled and pouted.  
  
"Oh, Granger, you made me lose count, oh well guess I'll have to start all over again." He inhaled. "999,999,999,999 bottles of beer on the wall."  
  
Hermione put her head in her hands. "I'm in hell." She concluded before falling asleep.  
  
She was suddenly shaken to a waking state by Malfoy. "Granger, Granger, there's only one bottle of beer on the wall!"  
  
"Wonderful." Hermione said. Malfoy continued, "One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer, take one down pass it around no bottles of beer on the wall."  
  
There was blissful silence for a moment but then Malfoy again inhaled, "Negative one bottles of beer on the wall."  
  
Hermione's face fell before she began banging her head repeatedly against the window. Luckily as she began the bus stopped.  
  
Everyone shuffled off the bus. Hermione looked over at Ron, he had a horrified expression on his face and she didn't blame him.  
  
Then she glanced at Harry, his glasses were missing and his hair was standing on end, Hermione didn't want to know why. Would you?  
  
Snape spoke up "Here in New Mexico we are going to eat their very unique food. Follow me."  
  
The eight students and Minerva followed Snape into a Mexican restaurant. Snape ordered for everyone a little of everything. The entire gang sat at one gigantic table.  
  
"What's this?" Malfoy asked poking a red pepper. "That is a jalapeño, I wouldn't eat it if I were you." Hermione said pulling out a book.  
  
Draco eyed it and promptly shoved it in his mouth. His eyes grew wide and he leaped from his chair and began running around the table, smoke emitting from his mouth. Hermione did not raise her eyes from her book but replied to his outburst calmly, "I told you that that was a jalapeño, if you weren't listening that's not my fault."  
  
Snape suddenly appeared from the back garbed in a poncho and sombrero with clips attached to his fingers and singing 'Oh Sombrero'. He one by one adorned each head with a Sombrero.  
  
Ginny looked up took in the full image of Snape and instantly turned away. "Oh I am scarred for life!" Ginny cried as he placed a Sombrero on her head. "Ron don't look!" She warned her brother.  
  
"Look at what.eeeeeeee" Ron turned away, too late to spare him.  
  
Afterward everyone piled back onto the bus all except Malfoy and Hermione who were at the back wall of the restaurant. Malfoy was leaned against the wall, Snape's sombrero over his eyes and Hermione was tapping her foot in agitation.  
  
"Come on Malfoy the bus is leaving." She huffed. "No Engle's Siesta." Was his only reply (A/N: For you people out there that don't know what that means it means ' I don't speak English I'm taking a nap')  
  
"Malfoy I don't have time for this!" She growled and kicked him. "No Engle's siesta." Malfoy returned more forcefully.  
  
Hermione took a jalapeño and shoved into his mouth. "Alright I'm up, I'm up!" He spat.  
  
"Thought you didn't speak English" Hermione sneered. "Shut up." He replied flatly. "Oh no" Hermione gasped as she watched the bus speed away. "This is all your fault." Minerva was counting and noticed a missing pair. "Oh dear!" she exclaimed. "Filch Turn around we've forgotten two!" Filch sneered, "Nasty little boogers get what they deserve!" 


	4. Punishment

Hermione gazed after the bus as it became a mere spot against the pale sky. "Great." She whispered flopping down beside Malfoy. "Now I'm stuck here with you!" She snarled, quite annoyed.  
  
Malfoy smiled. "My evil plot is working." He said.  
  
"What evil plot?" She asked reluctantly not knowing if she wanted to know. "My evil plot to turn your life into a complete and total hell." He replied smoothly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course! That evil plot." She stared into the setting sun. Watching a sunset with Malfoy she had never even imagined possible, yet here she was. Just then she heard a growling sound from behind.  
  
She turned to tell Malfoy to shut up but instead came face to anger stricken face with Professor McGonagall. Then Snape stepped forward. "Miss Granger, you have been irresponsible to not be at the bus at the appointed time." Hissed Snape, "And now you must be punished."  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat. "Although your partner is entitled to pick which of either me or Professor Snape to punish you." She said gently before turning to Malfoy. "Which do you choose Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy looked from Hermione to McGonagall to Snape and smirked. "Snape." He said simply.  
  
He watched Hermione's face fall and Snape smile grimly. "Very well. You will carry out your punishment when we get to the hotel." He said gliding back towards the bus.  
  
Hermione glared daggers at Draco all the bus ride to the hotel. As they all filed off the bus Hermione followed Snape gloomily up a flight of steps Draco skipping along beside her.  
  
They reached an office that was completely green. Snape took a seat at his desk. "Now Miss Granger your punishment is to kiss Mr. Malfoy." Snape ordered calmly.  
  
Hermione was flabbergasted, a look that Draco matched perfectly. "Wha.What?" "Kiss Mr. Malfoy." Snape repeated calmly. "It ensures you won't break the rules again."  
  
"But, but I can't-"  
  
"You can and you will Miss Granger or you will be suspended." Snape swept from his chair and placed his hand on the doorknob and turned abruptly.  
  
"You will stay in here and kiss while I'm gone, I will be timing you for two minutes. The worse the offense the longer the time, oh and if you don't kiss by the time I close this door an alarm will sound and I will double your time each time it sounds." With that Snape closed the door and Hermione reluctantly let Draco's mouth close over hers.  
  
Hermione and Draco walked down the hall back to their shared room. "I can't believe that, that was the most disgusting, the most vile thing I've ever done!" Hermione ranted as she stomped.  
  
"Oh look Pinocchio, your nose is growing another foot and a half." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She huffed. "Now Granger you can't tell me you didn't like it."  
  
"Oh yes I can! I hated it!" Whatever you say Pinocchio." She growled in response as they entered their room.  
  
Harry heard Hermione scream and knew why. He was also being forced to share a king sized bed with his partner just like the rest of the class.  
  
Pansy had her ear pressed against the wall trying to hear Malfoy and Hermione's conversation. "Why couldn't I get Draco?" She pouted giving up on the unsuccessful eavesdropping and flopping down on the bed.  
  
"This is no picnic for me either sweetie!" Harry groaned sitting beside her. And oddly enough they fell asleep automatically, Their bickering would have to wait until morning. 


	5. Nudity

The next morning Harry quickly learned that all his classmates had fallen asleep at the same time and fashion as he and Pansy had. Ron learned from McGonagall that she and Snape had enchanted the beds to make whoever touched them immediately sleep.  
  
Hermione would tell neither Harry nor Ron how Snape had punished her claiming that Snape had sworn her to secrecy.  
  
As they piled back on the bus none of them knowing their next destination. The bus was soon in motion again and everyone was feeling bemused not wanting to fight anymore. About 15 hours, 5 points from Gryffindor, three wounded people and one anger management lesson later everyone arrived in.Hawaii! As the students walked off the bus necklaces fashioned of flowers were placed over their heads and ukuleles were placed in their hands so quickly they didn't have time to object.  
  
"Now class you may disperse and go about wherever you please as long as you return on time." Snape gave Hermione a meaningful glance.  
  
Hermione blushed while Draco beamed broadly but promptly stopped when Hermione jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"If you wish to swim your bathing suits are in the back of the bus with Filch." Snape finished  
  
"Knowing him he'll be shredding them." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Draco considered this new piece of information. "I want to swim." Draco decided. He dragged Hermione on to the bus to collect his bathing suit and persuaded her to do the same eventually.  
  
Then they changed back to back. This, no doubt, required a great deal of trust but both were willing to risk it for the chance to swim.  
  
Once changed, they got off the bus and noted several of their peers garbed in similar garments as them.  
  
The pair marched off towards the ocean accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Pansy however when they reached the ocean there was one detail about everyone that stood out rather vividly, every person, large and small, male or female was absolutely and totally NAKED!  
  
They had stumbled upon a nude beach. Goyle just shrugged muttering, "When in Rome." With that he stripped himself and picked up a spare surfboard, running toward the sea.  
  
Ginny quickly shielded her eyes. "I did not just see that." She told herself. Crabbe followed Goyle's example and so did Ron and Harry much to Hermione's dismay.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?" She raved forcing herself to stare at the sand instead of Harry. "Oh come on Hermione, loosen up." said Ron.  
  
Draco was out surfing as far as Hermione knew and she had to sit in the waves to keep from disappearing, so all for her to look at was either naked people or sand. She chose sand. She sat sifting it through her fingers like precious jewels, her only hope of keeping sanity.  
  
"I see sand only sand, sand and ocean." She looked up at the ocean and got an eyeful of a nude Malfoy surfing. She immediately turned her head down. "Okay, no ocean only sand."  
  
Harry and Ron were becoming worried. They thought they should do something to show her it wasn't that terrible.  
  
Ron had a spark of inspiration; he passed this spark to Harry, Ginny and Draco, his partners in crime. The four huddled around Hermione and at the same time Ron pulled one string of her bikini and Ron pulled the bottom while Harry and Ginny caught the articles of clothing and ran into the ocean with them.  
  
Hermione looked at her naked self and then attempted in vain to cover herself as her swimsuit was headed toward the ocean. She had no choice; she ran after them and eventually after much thrashing and dunking returned them to her body.  
  
She then ran straight to the bathroom and locked herself in a stall and refused to come out no matter what Harry and Ron tried. They reported this problem to Draco. Draco nodded and walked into the girl's bathroom.  
  
He walked over to Hermione's stall door. "Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"Go away was the instant response. He leaned against the adjacent stall door casually. "I just thought you'd like to know I've joined a nudist colony and if you don't come out I'll become a full time member."  
  
The bolt flew out of the lock so fast Draco didn't know if he'd heard correctly until he saw an extremely pissed off Hermione.  
  
He regarded her face solemnly. "I'm sorry if Potter and Weasel upset you, but we have to get on the bus now."  
  
She glowered. "Don't act noble with me Malfoy! You did it too."  
  
"True, but they suggested it, not me." He said honestly.  
  
She eyed him suspiciously but did not accuse him a liar. "Okay." She said simply looking slightly less pissed off and with that they returned to the bus for their next 'fun filled' stop. 


	6. Water!

The student's next stop was a Californian water park. Upon arrival when everyone saw where they were everyone of them solemnly vowed not to dawn their bathing suit again so each student went out in their Hogwarts robes.  
  
This however did not dampen Malfoy's spirits as he informed Hermione that they were going to ride every roller coaster three times a piece.  
  
As they entered the park Draco snatched Hermione's hand and dragged her on to something that was majestically titled "The Hurler". Hermione's stomach sank as Draco fastened her safety belt for her and said "Hold on."  
  
The roller coaster began motion and Hermione was slowly being eased up a gigantic hill. "Draco, I don't feel very well." She said staring at the ominous crest of the hill. "Oh it'll be alright." He winked at her, "Trust me."  
  
"Trust you." Hermione yelled once off "The Hurler" "I'll never trust you again! I nearly puked my guts out." Draco paused "Okay, then you can choose our next activity."  
  
Hermione smiled. "I want to find Ginny and check on her to make sure your demented body guards haven't done worse to her than you've done to me." Draco shrugged. "Alright."  
  
This surprised Hermione but they set off to find Ginny anyway. They found her under an umbrella-shaded table looking completely bored watching Goyle stuffing his face full of food.  
  
"How are you Ginny?" Hermione asked her friend. "Bored. You?" "Oh I'm okay. I'm only being terrorized by an insane Slytherin." "Well I've been trying to understand the babble coming from Goyle's mouth but it's not working." Ginny replied staring at Goyle. Meanwhile Draco was carrying on a conversation with Goyle as though he could comprehend the gibberish coming from his mouth. "Really, Goyle, that's fascinating, Ginny is that annoying."  
  
Hermione saw her friend's anger level beginning to boil and grabbed Draco and ran towards a swimming pool. "Draco, I would seriously suggest not to insult Ginny," She huffed trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Hermione?" She turned at the sound of her name and came face to face with Harry. "Harry!" She hugged him. "Thank God. But where's Pansy?" Harry stepped aside to reveal Pansy lounging on a beach chair trying to tan her incredibly pale skin. Her eyes lit up when she saw Draco.  
  
"Hi Draco" She purred, "Did you miss me?" "No." Was his immediate response. "Now who's being Pinocchio?" Hermione smirked. Draco's silver eyes flashed fire and then, with one shove he dunked her into the pool.  
  
"Hey don't do that to Hermione!" Cried Harry pushing Malfoy into the pool with her. "Hey don't do that to Draco!" Screamed Pansy shoving Harry in as well, however Harry grabbed hold of her to try and steady himself and the result was both of them adding themselves to the couple already in the pool.  
  
The four of them automatically began dunking each other just as McGonagall walked over. "Outrageous behavior. Choose your punishments right now so I can make the arrange ments." Draco and Hermione shared a look. "McGonagall."  
  
They said in unison. Minerva turned to Pansy, "And you two?" "Not Snape." Harry whispered to Pansy. She smiled. "Snape." She replied and Harry groaned. **************************************************************************** ********** How'd ya like it? Iknow it took me forever to update but what can I say I'm lazy! 


	7. Donkeys and Dance

As they meandered back to the new hotel Malfoy was dreading the punishment. "What if hers is worse than Snape's was?" He groaned at Hermione. She rolled her eyes. "Nothing could ever be worse than that." Hermione shuddered at the memory. He just smiled and muttered "Pinocchio."  
  
As they walked through the door to McGonagall's office they felt their jaws drop. Her office had lost any trait even remotely resembling an office. In fact it looked like a gymnasium coated in blue tumbling mats.  
  
"What the hell?" Draco muttered. Suddenly Minerva came cartwheeling out of a side door and stopped directly in front of them. "Welcome to your punishment!" She yelled. Hermione and Draco shared a glance. "And what exactly is that?" Pressed Hermione.  
  
McGonagall smiled. "100 hours of dancing! I've stopped time to carry out this punishment. Which would you like first 50 hours of the Electric Slide or 50 hours of the Macarena?"  
  
Draco's mouth fell open. "You couldn't possibly dance for 100 hours, you're too old." "Oh yes I can Mr. Malfoy, and an additional three hours for calling me old. Lets get to it." 103 hours of dance later an absolutely exhausted Draco and Hermione crawled to their room and immediately flopped onto the bed. "Oh my God." Draco gasped. "I prefer Snape." "So do I." Hermione whispered before they both fell asleep.  
  
The next morning they repeated their daily routine and filed onto the bus. Hermione had come to the conclusion that Filch slept on the bus because he never got off it. According to the questionable trust of Snape they were going to the Grand Canyon.  
  
Once they arrived and got off the bus they were informed that they would be riding donkeys to the bottom. The donkeys would be tied together so no one would wind up disappearing.  
  
Crabbe leaned far over to try and see the ground at the bottom and fell over. This also forced Ron to jump so that he wouldn't disappear. McGonagall's eyes widened and she raced to the cliff edge. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She screamed barely stopping Crabbe and Ron in time. "Just stay down there we'll get you in a minute!" She yelled down to them. Then she turned to the remainder of the students. "On to your donkeys quickly."  
  
Everyone did as ordered and they began their slow trek to the bottom. "I've been through the desert on a horse with no name it felt good to be out of the rain." Malfoy sang.  
  
Hermione looked up, "That's a donkey Malfoy, not a horse." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Whatever, same principal." Hermione pulled out a huge book and opened it to a carefully marked page and began to read.  
  
"Bloody hell Granger you aren't gonna read this whole time are you?" "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She huffed indignantly. "In fact, now that you mention it, I do." He snatched the book out of her grasp and promptly threw it over the edge into the Colorado River.  
  
She was flabbergasted at his behavior. "You bloody little demon spawn!" She grasped his throat and began to squeeze. Then suddenly the donkeys stopped. This change caused Hermione to release Draco.  
  
They both watched as the other donkeys got smaller and smaller in front of them. "Alright Miss. Brainy, now what?" Malfoy asked annoyed.  
  
"Um.donkey.uh.sit?" The donkey's body made no change. "Oh that worked." Malfoy drawled sarcastically. She glared at him. "I don't see you trying." Malfoy sighed. "Um giddy up?" The donkey shot off and began going in circles around Hermione's donkey.  
  
"Make it stop!" He yelled to the hysterically laughing Hermione. "Say whoa!" She choked out. "Whoa!" He yelled. The donkey skidded to a halt.  
  
"Well I guess were stuck here until they come back." Said Hermione sadly. "I wonder why the donkeys just stopped." She mused out loud. "Because the universe hates me." Malfoy replied.  
  
"I can't blame it." Muttered Hermione. ************************************************************************Hell o all, I love the reviews I'm getting thank you all of you! Sorry my chapters are so short but I'm lazy so oh well! Until next time love the pink trees and purple hephalumps(elephants) 


	8. Donkeys in the Dark

I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was out of state for a few days and stupidly wounded my hand on ice. Any who the story is gonna get mushy from here on out but not too bad. Just givin' you all what you asked for. Keep reviewing and love the dill pickles. Bye! ************************************************************************  
  
"Water. Life fading. Must have water. Stars blackness closing in."  
  
"Oh please we've only been out here five minutes." Hermione chastised sternly. "But I'm not used to this." Whined Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
It was about nine o'clock at night and she could hardly see by her wand light but her donkey refused to stop it's ever persistent movement forward. As each minute passed Hermione felt very tired and scared. Where was the class? Was she ever going to get home? Would she be stuck with Draco in the middle of the desert forever?  
  
Suddenly her donkey stopped and so did Draco's simultaneously. They looked at each other and shrugged taking the opportunity to dismount the donkeys while they could.  
  
But as soon as they had removed themselves from the donkey's backs the donkeys took off again so quickly they couldn't catch them. Hermione threw her hands heavenward. "Of course, now we have to walk."  
  
"Not tonight we're not." Protested Draco, "It's too dark." Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. "And cold." She mumbled. "Are you cold?" Draco asked, concern on his face. "I'm fine." She replied turning her back to him.  
  
He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. At first she tried to pull away, but two factors stopped her. One, the fact that he was far stronger than her and also, no matter how much she hated to admit it, she felt safe.  
  
He gently took one of her shoulders in his hand and turned her to face him. She looked up at him, fear and confusion in her eyes. He knelt his head to hers and softly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
She immediately tried to pull away but he wouldn't release her. Eventually she relaxed and learned to breathe through her nose. He reluctantly broke the kiss. He looked down at her and realized he had frightened her.  
  
He stepped away from her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Hermione smiled. "At least I'm not cold anymore." He took a step forward, but she stepped back automatically, so he backed off.  
  
At least she wasn't looking at him like she wanted to run. Suddenly a great beam of light blinded both of them sparing them the burden of continuing the awkward conversation.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy would you mind telling us what the HELL you thought you were doing out here!" Hermione heard Snape's voice through the blinding light and saw his black form as he lowered it.  
  
Draco smiled at Hermione. "We just got lost professor." He replied smoothly. "Unacceptable!" Cried Snape. "You will have to be punished."  
  
Hermione's temper blew. "Listen old man, I have not had a good day. My donkey, excuse me POSSESSED donkey, led me here in which I was involuntarily thrown into the most bizarre situation of my young life and you have the audacity to try and punish me a third time for some thing that I didn't do! I think not Mr. Severus Snape!!"  
  
Snape was shocked. Never had all his taunting and annoyance ever provoked Hermione to this, but he was the authority all the same and had to do something. "That does it Granger! Now you have double punishment with no choice but mine!"  
  
Hermione's mouth fell open. "Are you kidding me?" She asked.  
  
"I most certainly am not. Now if you will be so kind as to follow me back to the bus which is five hours late because of you." With that he turned on his heel and led them back to the bus.  
  
On the bus Hermione immediately fell asleep with the rocking of the bus leaning her head on Draco's shoulder. 


	9. Karaoke

Okay as I previously mentioned I am terribly lazy with updating but oh well. I want to give a special thanks to ChubbyPinkMonkey and DancinBlondeGirl you two have been exceptionally encouraging. More mushiness! Hey it's what you ordered.  
  
Hermione awoke with a jerk. Upon awakening she identified her whereabouts as Tennessee.  
  
"Okay class," Professor McGonagall stood to address the bus. "We are going to enter this bar and sing karaoke. You may select the song you sing but it must be country. And yes Mr. Weasley singing is mandatory." Ron lowered his hand sadly.  
  
Hermione felt pity for Ron. She of all people knew his voice was terrible but he couldn't do anything about this predicament. Hermione's eyes rested on the still slumbering Draco.  
  
She glanced at a wayward strand of silvery hair that fell across his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. She couldn't resist. She drew her hand away quickly when he stirred but didn't wake.  
  
"Mal-Draco wake up, we're there." He muttered something and rolled over in his seat. Hermione laughed softly and flicked him against the ear. His hand lazily rose to swat at the air.  
  
She leaned her face as close to his ear as possible without touching him. "Malfoy," She whispered "WAKE UP!!!" She yelled as loud as her voice could carry.  
  
"Ahhh. What do you want?" He had finally been awoken. She laughed. "I thought you might want to join the world of the living."  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Too bad. You have to, come on." They strolled from the bus and in to the building.  
  
Within the building the students were informed that they would be required to be properly costumed for the song that each chose. Malfoy and Hermione walked into a costume shop. Draco walked to the cowboy hats and immediately selected a deep green velvet one as Hermione chose a chartreuse hat along with a matching vest with tassels. They then selected boots of the same shade as the rest of their outfits. Draco discovered muggle jeans and added them to the ensemble. The two quickly made the necessary purchases and headed for the stage.  
  
"Big wheels keep on turning Carry me home to see my kin Singing songs about the Southland I miss Alabama once again And I think it's a sin, yes  
  
Well I heard mister Young sing about her Well, I heard ole Neil put her down Well, I hope Neil Young will remember A Southern man don't need him around anyhow  
  
Sweet home Alabama Where the skies are so blue Sweet Home Alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you  
  
In Birmingham they love the governor Now we all did what we could do Now Watergate does not bother me Does your conscience bother you? Tell the truth  
  
Sweet home Alabama Where the skies are so blue Sweet Home Alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you Here I come Alabama  
  
Now Muscle Shoals has got the Swampers And they've been known to pick a song or two Lord they get me off so much They pick me up when I'm feeling blue Now how about you?  
  
Sweet home Alabama Where the skies are so blue Sweet Home Alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you Sweet home Alabama Oh sweet home baby Where the skies are so blue And the governor's true Sweet Home Alabama Lord, I'm coming home to you"  
  
Snape finished, garbed in black snakeskin boots, black jeans, shirt, and cowboy hat he looked downright frightening.  
  
He took his place beside Minerva at their table. "I didn't know we had to do this when ratified this decision." Muttered Snape annoyed.  
  
McGonagall just smiled. "Whatever you are willing to put your students through you should be willing to go through yourself."  
  
"Then go ahead, it's your turn." Snape sneered. McGonagall covered her look of terror, stood and approached the stage and began to sing.  
  
"If elephants could fly I'd be a little more optimistic  
  
But I don't see that happening anytime soon  
  
I don't mean to sound so pessimistic  
  
But I don't think that cow really jumped over the moon  
  
Bridge:  
  
When will I wake up?  
  
Why did we break up?  
  
When will we make up? Chorus:  
  
When money grows on trees  
  
People live in peace  
  
Everyone agrees  
  
When happiness is free  
  
Love can guarantee  
  
You'll come back to me -- that's when I'd love to wake up smiling -- full of the joys of spring  
  
And hear on CNN that Elvis lives again  
  
And that John's back with the Beatles and they're goin' out on tour  
  
I'll be the first in line for tickets -- gotta see that show for sure Bridge:  
  
When will I wake up?  
  
Why did we break up?  
  
When will we make up? Chorus:  
  
When money grows on trees  
  
People live in peace  
  
Everyone agrees  
  
When happiness is free  
  
Love can guarantee  
  
You'll come back to me -- that's when!" Minerva was shaking as she took her seat and listened to the polite applause. Next up was Malfoy but he was nowhere to be seen. "Mr. Malfoy!" Snape bellowed. "Coming Professor." Malfoy strolled into the room clad in jeans and a white shirt. He looked absolutely gorgeous as his melodious voice began to sing. Oh where oh where can my baby be? The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I have to be good.  
  
So I can see my baby when  
  
I leave this world. We were out on a date in my daddy's car.  
  
We hadn't driven very far. There in the road, straight ahead, a car was stalled the engine was dead. I couldn't stop. So I swerved to  
  
the right. I'll never forget the sound that night. The screaming tires, busting glass,  
  
the painful scream that I heard last. Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
  
The lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I have to be good.  
  
So I can see my baby when I leave  
  
this world. When I woke up the rain was pouring' down.  
  
There were people standing all around. Something warm running through my eyes, but somehow I found my baby  
  
that night. I raised her head. She looked at me and said, "Hold me darling just  
  
a little while." I held her close. I kissed her our last kiss. I found the love that I knew I had missed. Well, now she's gone, even though I hold her tight.  
  
I lost my love, my life that night. Oh where oh where can my baby be?  
  
The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I have to be good.  
  
So I can see my baby when  
  
I leave this world. Neither Ginny nor Pansy actually heard the song, but Hermione did and there were tears in her eyes as she stood to sing her song. But as the music began her tears faded.  
  
|I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart | |But you've got being right down to an art | |You think you're a genius -- you drive me up the wall | |You're a regular original, a know-it-all | | | |Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special | |Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else | |Okay, so you're a rocket scientist | |That don't impress me much | |So you got the brain but have you got the touch | |Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright | |But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night | |That don't impress me much | |I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket | |And a comb up his sleeve -- just in case | |All that extra hold gel in his hair oughtta lock it | |'Cause Heaven forbid that it should fall out of place | |Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special | |Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else | |Okay, so you're Brad Pitt | |That don't impress me much | |So you got the looks but have you got the touch | |Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright | |But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night | |That don't impress me much | |You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine | |You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in | |I can't believe you kiss your car good night | |C'mon baby tell me -- you must be joking, right! | |Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special | |Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else | | | |Okay, so you've got a car | |That don't impress me much | |So you got the moves but have you got the touch | |Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright | |But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night | |That don't impress me much | |You think you're cool but have you got the touch | |Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright | |But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night | |That don't impress me much | |Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something... | |Boy that hurt | |That don't impress me much! | |Hermione gazed at Draco who looked like he was going to explode with suppressed laughter. She | |seated herself silently reflecting on how well the song depicted Draco as Harry stepped onto | |the stage. | | |  
  
You can tell the world you never was my girl,  
  
You can burn my clothes up when I'm gone,  
  
You can tell your friends just what a fool I've been,  
  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone.  
  
You can tell my arms go back to the farm,  
  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor,  
  
Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips,  
  
They won't be reaching out for you no more.  
  
But don't tell my heart,  
  
My achy breaky heart,  
  
I just don't think he'd understand.  
  
And if you tell my heart,  
  
My achy breaky heart,  
  
He might blow up and kill this man.  
  
You can tell your Ma I moved to Arkansas,  
  
You can tell your dog to bite my leg,  
  
Or tell your brother Cliff whose fist can tell my lip,  
  
He never really liked me anyway.  
  
Or tell your Aunt Louise, tell anything you please,  
  
Myself already knows I'm not O.K.,  
  
Or you can tell my eyes to watch out for my mind,  
  
It might be walking out on me today.  
  
But don't tell my heart,  
  
My achy breaky heart,  
  
I just don't think he'd understand.  
  
And if you tell my heart,  
  
My achy breaky heart,  
  
He might blow up and kill this man.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were in a state of shock. Malfoy was merely rolling on the floor with laughter. Harry winked at Pansy as she came upon the stage and began her song.  
  
Let's go!  
  
Don't wantcha for the weekend - don't wantcha for a night  
  
I'm only interested if I can have you for life - yeah  
  
Uh, I know I sound serious - and baby I am  
  
You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
  
  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
Yeah, uh, uh  
  
I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be  
  
I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
  
  
Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby - I'm gonna knock on wood  
  
I'm gonna getcha somehow honey - yeah, I'm gonna make it good  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
So, don't try to run - honey, love can be fun  
  
There's no need to be alone - when you find that someone  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact  
  
(I'm gonna getcha)  
  
I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that  
  
(Yeah, you can betcha)  
  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine  
  
Just like I should - I'll getcha good  
  
  
  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good  
  
Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha  
  
(I'm gonna getcha) just like I should, I'll getcha good  
  
Oh, I'm gonna getcha good!  
  
McGonagall stood. "Okay after that slightly disturbing performance I believe we will retire for the night." Ron was grateful for this and Crabbe and Goyle were examining an interesting saltshaker trying to figure out how it worked. The students migrated upstairs to their sleeping quarters.  
  
At 1:00 am Hermione rose from her previous position of lying down facing the fact that she couldn't sleep. She stepped out onto the balcony overlooking a river.  
  
"Hermione." A deep voice addressed her. She snapped her head around but saw nothing but blackness. She felt a gentle hand span her shoulder. "Hermione are you okay?"  
  
She whirled around this time and her gaze met silver. "Draco." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm fine." He looked her over suspiciously. He moved his arm to encompass her shoulders and she felt her breathing quicken.  
  
He brushed her cheek with his hand. She licked her dry lips. "Draco, you can't touch me like this." She whispered. "I can't help it." He admitted. "I have to touch you."  
  
She ducked underneath his arm. "No you don't." She replied evenly. He smiled. Out of every girl in the world of course he'd want the only one he can't have.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to change your mind somehow."  
  
************************************************************************Phew ! That was long. I apologize about the blue ink but my computer is freaky ,like that. So tell me what you think and I'll see ya later! 


	10. Viva Las Vegas

Hello all! I return. I apologize that I left the story off at such a terrible place. Only now do I realize it is such a bad place to stop. Oh well, Here's chapter ten for ya. Hope ya like it!  
  
Hermione had spent the rest of the night reading in her hotel room curled in a chair by the fireplace after Draco had returned to the bed and appeared to be sleeping.  
  
But Hermione didn't let her guard down. She was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable someone is while asleep and was amazed at the fact that he could just fall asleep anywhere without a care in the world.  
  
Then again what dangers did he have to face? I mean Harry had Voldemort after him at every turn and Ron owned evil rats but no one was after Draco.  
  
Plus his father would hunt them down and kill them. Hermione shrugged reflecting on the fact she wasn't really reading her book, she was reading Draco.  
  
"Clash!"  
  
Hermione's eyes darted open only to squeeze back again at the blinding light of the sun rising through the curtain. She was in the bed. How'd she get there?  
  
She looked at a clock on the nightstand. Noon! How long had she slept! Then she remembered the clash. It had come from the kitchen.  
  
She rose got dressed and quickly descended the stairs to the kitchen. There she beheld Draco cleaning a horrid mess.  
  
It seemed as if Draco had dropped a teapot and teacup when trying to balance them on a glass tray to carry up to the room.  
  
His cool grey eyes met hers and smiled. "Finally, how long were you intending to sleep? The bus leaves in ten minutes. I was making the tea to pour over your head to revive you."  
  
She stared at him in amazement that he'd dump a kettle of hot tea over another human being's head. He caught her stunned look. "I was only joking, Lord, don't have a heart attack."  
  
"Then why were you making it?" She questioned suspiciously.  
  
"For you." He answered casually as if he had every right to make her tea in the morning.  
  
"You don't have to make me tea." She answered.  
  
He laughed at that. "I didn't do it because it was a requirement. I did it because I like you." He replied smoothly.  
  
Hermione didn't want to continue the conversation so she just waved her wand and cleaned the mess for him. Disposing of the shards of glass in the trashcan and the scorching liquid draining down the sink. She then turned and went back upstairs to pack Draco following to do the same.  
  
Once packed the duo boarded the bus yet again, and made their way to Nevada. Unfortunately, the bus broke down in the middle of the desert.  
  
"Oh great." Muttered McGonagall. Harry's hand shot up. "Can't we just fly there professor?" Snape shook his head. "I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. We have to keep up Muggle appearance."  
  
Minerva's face lit up. "We can steal some of those silver muggle things over there Severus." She pointed at a motorcycle gang hangout. Their bikes were unattended to, chained outside the building they were in.  
  
Minerva led the students toward the motorcycles. "Aloha Mora." The chains adorning the bikes fell to the dirt with a thud. "Okay, I want the male in each pair driving and the female behind."  
  
Minerva watched as each couple mounted the motorcycle before climbing on hers and gripping Severus around the waist. "Do you know what you are doing Severus?"  
  
The bike revved and the bikers ran out of their building. "Follow me!" Snape yelled at the children as he sped away.  
  
Draco, Harry, Goyle, and Ron imitated Snape and raced after him right before the bikers reached them.  
  
Hermione held a death grip on Draco as the ground whizzed by beneath her feet. Though she tried her hardest to avoid physical contact with him she really had no choice in the matter of fear.  
  
He looked over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked. "No, keep your eyes on the road." She replied squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
Draco didn't press the issue and turned his attention back to the road. Slightly to the left he saw a large flat rock slanting upward, like a ramp. He smiled. He couldn't do that; it was just too evil. Then again he was Draco Malfoy.  
  
He veered the bike toward the stone. Hermione opened her eyes and realized they were going up. She looked over Draco's shoulder at the approaching edge.  
  
"Draco, no, don't, stop!" Then she screamed as the bike was falling back towards earth. It landed with a thud and continued.  
  
Hermione was paralyzed as she felt Draco's body ripple with laughter. Anger welled in her as she realized he was laughing at her. For the first time since boarding the motorcycle she unwrapped one arm from around him and slapped him in the back of the head.  
  
"That's not funny." She scolded. "Yes but you are slightly more relaxed." He told her. Hermione realized she had been tricked into becoming calm and her anger grew.  
  
Then she was aware of the bike's progress slowing and eventually stopping. They were in Las Vegas, gambling capital of the world.  
  
Unfortunately, none of them were old enough to gamble except Snape who hit the Black Jack table with relish. McGonagall considered gambling evil and watched Severus to make sure he didn't bet the bus or something.  
  
As dusk turned to dark Draco and Hermione were watching the cities beautiful lights sitting on the edge of a majestic fountain. "The lights are gorgeous." She told Draco.  
  
"Not nearly as lovely as the ones reflected in your eyes." He told her.  
  
She blushed and gave him a severe look. "I thought I told you none of that." She snapped.  
  
He shrugged. "It's the truth." He said casually.  
  
She closed her eyes not wanting to recognize the note of sincerity in his voice. She felt his hand cover hers.  
  
She opened her mouth to berate him, but before she could get the words out she felt his breath against her ear. "I'm trying to the greatest of my ability to respect your wishes, Hermione, but I don't know if I'm strong enough." She felt his tongue trace her earlobe and she jumped.  
  
"No!" She cried. He stood to steady her swaying body from falling over. "Why me? I mean I was once nothing to you. I was just a filthy Mudblood remember? You hate me!"  
  
He pulled her closer. "That isn't what's really bothering you, Hermione. Tell me the truth." He tilted her head up to meet his gaze.  
  
She could never deny anything of those silver eyes. "I'm afraid of you Draco." She whispered burrowing her head in his chest.  
  
He stroked her hair gently. "I know. But I would never hurt you Hermione." He said seriously.  
  
"How do I know that when you've hurt me already."  
  
He sighed. "I guess I'll have to prove it."  
  
************************************************************************Sorr y that the last chapter ten wasn't spaced, but this one is. Hopefully this one will be easier to read. I know that this story is morphing into a drama, but oh well, It's still interesting. 


	11. Chocolate Chaos

Hello again everyone! The plot thickens! I'm afraid Ron's got a teeny-weeny jealous streak. Oh dear! This chapter has chocolate not celery! Yay! ************************************************************************  
  
Hermione was flabbergasted. "You can't prove it." She was desperately trying to block out the fact that Malfoy had actually comforted her.  
  
She knew she found the bastard attractive, and he knew it too. She was attempting to use logic to solve this problem but was failing miserably.  
  
"Why not? Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." He sounded completely confident.  
  
She then realized she was still in his embrace and tried to detach his arms from around her and did not succeed. He was then aware she wanted free so he reluctantly released his hold.  
  
"I can't be won Draco, I'm not a prize, I'm a person and my arch enemy turning into my boyfriend over night is too much for me to handle."  
  
He smiled, "I'm your boyfriend am I?"  
  
She glared at him. "You know what I mean."  
  
His steel, cold eyes captured hers. "Well, Hermione, what do you propose to do. I can't avoid you because of this spell and I can't ignore you either."  
  
She sighed as she plopped back down on the fountain. "For the first time in my life, I don't have the answer."  
  
He grinned, "I think I do."  
  
She turned worried chocolate eyes on him. "What?" She asked cautiously.  
  
He laughed at her terrified tone. "I'm not a demon, Hermione, contrary to popular belief. My suggestion is this, let's be friends."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Friends don't kiss each other." She pointed out.  
  
He sighed sorrowfully, "I know but it's a start. Friends?" He extended his hand. She looked from his hand to his eyes and allowed his hand to close over hers, shaking his arm lightly. "Friends." She agreed.  
  
Two hours later Malfoy heard Snape announce that since he was broke they would be returning to the bus to see if Filch had repaired the bus so they could set off for Hershey, Pennsylvania.  
  
Upon hearing this he decided to inform Hermione that they would be returning to her worst fear momentarily so she could prepare herself.  
  
He walked back out to the fountain and saw Potter balancing on the side. As he walked by he gave Potter a small shove and Harry toppled into the water.  
  
He reflected on this. Why had he done that? He knew why. Potter had always had Hermione's admiration, and thus was why he despised Potter. Speaking of Hermione where in bleeding hell was she?  
  
Hermione shot down another brandy and stared at the blurred image of the bartender. "Keep um komin'" She choked out as the bartender slid her a fresh glass.  
  
She threw back her head and raised her hand to shoot the liquid down her throat when she realized her hand wasn't moving.  
  
She peered down at another hand stopping her hand's progress. Then a second hand gently eased her fingers from the glass removing it from her grasp. She stared up at the owner of the hands.  
  
"Oh Hermione, what have you done?" She recognized the person. Draco. She stared into his concerned eyes and then they faded into blackness.  
  
Malfoy caught Hermione's limp form as it drooped from the bar stool it had previously occupied. He hauled her smaller frame into his arms and began carrying her back to the motorcycles.  
  
Ron ran up to him, shock and anger on his face. "What did you do to Hermione?" He demanded.  
  
Draco glared at Weasley and didn't answer, but continued walking. Ron inserted his frame again in Draco's path.  
  
"I asked you a question." He snapped. Ron reached out to touch Hermione's face but Draco caught his hand before it reached Hermione.  
  
"Don't touch her." He growled, his silver eyes cold and deadly.  
  
Ron was so intimidated he forgot to reinforce his question and Draco swept off, gently cradling the female's small frame.  
  
He placed Hermione gently in front of him as he mounted the bike and sped off. Screw the professors. He was going to lay Hermione on the bus where she could get some rest.  
  
Hermione's eyelids rose to reveal her soft brown eyes. Her head was in Malfoy's lap and she was on the bus. And the bus was moving. She looked up at Draco and immediately her head protested as did her stomach.  
  
Draco glanced down at her. "Are you okay?" He whispered in the silence of the bus. "Yeah." She managed softly. "Where are we going?"  
  
He smiled. "Pennsylvania." He answered.  
  
She groaned and drifted back to sleep. He stared at her still form, the steady rhythm of her heart and the gentle rise and fall of her breasts. He knew he shouldn't, it was in his bargain, but somehow he had to. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss over her mouth. She stirred as Draco reflected that he had just realized he had just found a loophole in their bargain.  
  
The sun rose over the great roller coasters as the bus reached its destination. Hermione was jerked awake as Filch halted the bus with unnecessary resentment. Her head had stopped pounding slightly and her stomach was much better.  
  
Draco grinned down at her. "Good morning, Brandy."  
  
Hermione shot him a haughty look. "Ha ha very funny." Glowered Hermione.  
  
The class wandered into the Hershey chocolate factory to take a guided tour. "This is the chocolate churner." Said the tour guide. "It mixes the chocolate, you can lean over this rail and take a closer look." The women instructed.  
  
Ron fixed a smoldering gaze on Draco and decided to push him into the chocolate. He charged toward the blonde, but at that precise moment Draco moved around Hermione to ask the tour guide a question and Ron rammed into Hermione instead. Her fragile body toppled over the flimsy railing and into the chocolate  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled. He didn't hesitate: he dove into the brown pool.  
  
"My chocolate!" Cried the tour guide rushing to the railing.  
  
Draco emerged from the dark ooze dragging a stunned and chocking Hermione. He grasped the handle of the railing with one hand while cradling Hermione in the other. He pulled both of them onto the landing over the swirling chocolate. He stood and helped Hermione to her feet.  
  
He burned holes into Ron's blue eyes with his piercing silver. "Weasley you idiot, she could have drown!"  
  
Ron's fury rose. "What do you care Malfoy! Hermione come here, I'll comfort you." Hermione didn't move.  
  
Draco inserted his body between Ron and Hermione. Draco lowered his voice. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again I will crush every bone in your body. Hermione's grief would be a small price to pay to see your deceased form."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Hermione put a hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco relaxed slightly, giving Ron enough time to escape Malfoy's rage.  
  
Meanwhile the tour guide was sobbing scooping some of the chocolate dripping from Hermione and Draco. "My chocolate! I'll be fired! It's my first day!"  
  
Draco's eyes softened as he saw the poor women. He removed his wand from his robes and recited a spell to repair the damage while the tour guide's head was in her hands.  
  
Snape then gestured his pupils to clear off. They followed him to the candy store where Ron bought ten chocolate frogs as a peace offering to Hermione. She accepted and every one made for the bus, again.  
  
"I'm getting sick of this bus." Draco confided to Hermione, the only other person on the bus. He walked to the driver's seat and yanked out the rickety gearshift and casually tossed it out the window.  
  
Hermione gasped. "Draco, you can't do that! Now we're stranded!"  
  
He shrugged. "If I know Snape he'll come up with something a far more interesting version of transportation."  
  
************************************************************************Phew ! Done! Tell me what you think! Review. Please. 


	12. Parachute Peril

Oh, my gosh I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have hardly gotten a free moment this last week! Any way hope y'all like this one! ************************************************************************  
  
Snape staggered on to the bus to face a livid Filch. "Nasty little children! Ruined my bus! We can't drive anywhere." Filch griped.  
  
Snape turned his black eyes on his pupils. "Alright who was it? One of you did this." He stated knowingly.  
  
His eyes flickered over Harry. "Potter! Did you do this? You're always getting into trouble."  
  
Harry wasn't surprised. He sighed. "No professor, I didn't"  
  
Minerva turned a bitter look on Severus. "Why do you automatically assume it was a Gryffindor, Severus, it could have well likely been a Slytherin."  
  
"I doubt it" Snape muttered.  
  
McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"  
  
"Please, please professors" Draco interrupted smoothly. "Let's not bicker about who did it, let's discuss what we're going to do now."  
  
Snape beamed at his star student. "An excellent point Mr. Malfoy." He turned to McGonagall. "Well, Minerva, what shall we do now?"  
  
Filch volunteered to fix the bus if they left. Minerva sighed. "I suppose we'll have to fly." She held up her hand to silence Snape's protest. "I mean fly the muggle way." She pointed out the window at five gleaming fighter planes.  
  
The students were already out of the bus and marching towards the airplanes before Snape could reject this idea. Harry and Pansy climbed into a blue one. Pansy's hair caught on the door and Harry had to assist her in removing it.  
  
Ron glared at Draco as he helped Hermione into the plane's interior. He hated Malfoy more than anything, Ron couldn't understand himself. He had never been a jealous person before but there was something about Malfoy touching Hermione that bothered him. He shrugged and informed Crabbe that he was driving.er flying.  
  
Pansy cackled manically. Harry gave her an uneasy look. "Do I even want to know?" He asked. They were climbing higher into the clouds and Harry felt himself growing nauseas.  
  
Pansy's eyes sparkled. "You see this." She held up a bomb. "I'm gonna drop it on your little friend down there and then Draco will be mine."  
  
She gestured to the plane below them to the right. Harry wasn't worried. Pansy's aim was terrible. She tossed it out the window.  
  
"You do know that you're also blowing up Draco." Harry said flatly. Pansy's face fell as horror struck her. "Oh no!" She cried. "I must rescue him!" Boom!  
  
"Too late." Said Harry mildly enjoying Pansy's distress.  
  
Hermione felt the left wing of the plane snap off. The planes radio crackled as Snape's voice sliced through the static. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger? Are you there?"  
  
Malfoy grasped the receiver. "Breaker breaker one nine this here's the rubber ducky." Hermione snatched the radio out of his grasp. "May day, May day!" She yelled into the speaker before it died.  
  
Hermione screamed as the ground came closer. "Draco!" She yelled to him in desperation. He was perfectly calm strapping on the plane's only parachute.  
  
She reached over to grasp his hand, her only anchor in this mad chaos she had gotten herself into. "Hermione. Listen to me. We're going to have to jump."  
  
"WHAT! Are you nuts? I can't do it Draco." She was close to tears as her body realized how close she was to death.  
  
He gathered her to him as she sobbed, and without giving her time to realize it, he leaped from the plane Hermione and all.  
  
The wind whipped all around them Hermione looked up at Draco. He smiled and pulled the ripcord. The gigantic fabric released and inflated slowing their progress to the earth considerably.  
  
Hermione felt her legs swooshing back and forth and despised this feeling. Draco realized her discomfort and simply swung her knees under his other hand. Directly under him he could make out the shape of a castle; the castle in the magic kingdom at Disney World.  
  
"Shit." He cursed. If they landed there they would be stuck. Think. He demanded his brain. Just then, as if on cue, a breeze wafted through the parachute's material altering their course slightly.  
  
Draco's feet hit the ground right in front of the doorway to the castle. He unstrapped the parachute; oblivious to the stares he was getting from stray muggles and carried Hermione to a bench inside the castle.  
  
"Uh, Draco, I can walk on my own." She protested as he began to move. He raised his eyebrows but didn't object as he set her feet lightly on the pavement. Hermione almost fell over backwards. Indeed she would have if Draco hadn't caught her.  
  
"Shock." He stated in neutral tones. She glared at him. She was not going to let him carry her for the fifty millionth time across a distance she was perfectly capable of covering. Her face twisted to form a stern look of determination. Then without warning she twisted out of his grasp and stood, slightly wobbling, on her own and walked to the bench.  
  
Draco was impressed. After all her hysterics he hadn't expected she could recover so quickly. He shrugged and sat down beside her.  
  
"Well, now what?" She asked brushing her hair out of her face. He tucked a strand she had missed behind her ear. "We wait."  
  
"Oh this is perfect Minerva! You and your brilliant ideas!" Yelled Snape as he and McGonagall led the remainder of the students towards the gate of Disney World.  
  
"Oh shut up Severus!" She exploded. The students were viewing this argument with great amusement though none dared to laugh out loud.  
  
"Shut up? Shut up!" Roared Snape.  
  
"Yes Severus, it's when you stop moving your mouth, although habits aren't very easy to break." She replied coldly.  
  
Snape recomposed himself. "Okay, fighting is getting us nowhere. Let's think about this logically." Minerva nodded. "They landed near the castle so we'll just look in the castle. Surely our two smartest students would know to wait for us."  
  
The whole gang flocked to the castle where they saw the two missing pupils lounging on a bench talking and laughing. Again Ron's fury rose. His fists clenched until his knuckles went white.  
  
Harry leaned over to him. "Ron? Are you alright?" Ron nodded his head tightly. "I'm fine." He gritted between clenched teeth.  
  
"You don't look fine." Harry answered, concern etched on his pale face.  
  
Ron tamed the jealousy rising inside him and repeated, more calmly. "I'm fine."  
  
"So these two iguanas walk into a bar-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I demand an explanation!"  
  
Draco turned casually toward Snape. "It's really very simple professor. Our plane's left wing blew off and we were forced to jump."  
  
McGonagall's eyebrows lifted sharply. "Blew up?" She repeated, suspicion tingeing her voice. Harry raised his hand but Pansy elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Trust me professor, it really did." Hermione said, the vivid memory of panic still engraved in her mind.  
  
Snape sighed "Oh well this was our destination anyway. We may as well enjoy it. Report back to the airplanes at 7:00. You're free to go."  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the day with Draco, much to Ron's dislike. They ate ice cream and rode rides other than roller coasters at Hermione's request. They also talked to the characters walking around and had an all in all marvelous time. In fact as the hours ticked by Hermione was sorry the day was over as they headed back towards the airplanes.  
  
They were going to ride with the professors this time. "So what's our next stop?" Draco asked casually as he plopped into the back. "Alaska!" Said McGonagall.  
  
Now I know what you're thinking. What could they possibly do in Alaska? Just wait. 


	13. Snow Surprise

Still wondering about Alaska? I had some interesting guesses. (Tango with Polar Bears) Well wonder no longer! Here it is. This is the last state they visit before they go to Europe! Yay!  
  
Hermione glanced out the window and her gaze met ice. This was going to be interesting.  
  
As the planes landed she and the rest of their minute gang slid, hobbled and tripped after the duo of professors towards a small frozen over pond. Laying beside the pond in a neat organized row were several pairs of ice skates.  
  
Hermione groaned audibly. "Okay class, we are going to learn the muggle art of ice skating." Snape smiled evilly.  
  
Hermione remembered attending Hannah Skillet's eighth birthday party and being the only person who could skate. Her classmates had hated her because they envied her ability. Ever since then they had mocked and ridiculed her. She did not want the event repeated.  
  
Draco watched the expressions cross her face with worry. "Hermione? Are you all right?" He himself was very good at ice-skating and was more than willing to teach her how if that was her concern.  
  
"I'm fine." She said flatly. McGonagall told them to put on the skates and the students obeyed reluctantly.  
  
Draco glided on to the ice and waited for Hermione. The spell put on them dictated they had to skate together. Hermione slid to him and took his hand. They took off together, their bodies moving as one.  
  
Harry watched them for a moment before Pansy pulled his unwilling body onto the ice. The two made a genuine attempt to skate but wound up on the ice, Harry on top of Pansy.  
  
"Having fun Harry?" Ron asked skating in a circle around them.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Harry yelled as he tried to remove his weight from Pansy and failed, falling on her a second time.  
  
"Harry, I'm beginning to think you want me here." Pansy said. Harry's eyes widened. He scrambled off her hurriedly.  
  
Draco lifted Hermione's slight weight gracefully into the air and caught sight of Ron. Ron was coming toward them. He sat Hermione down gently at the red head's approach.  
  
"Hermione can I speak with you" He glanced at Draco. "Privately."  
  
"She can only go seven feet Weasley." Draco reminded.  
  
Ron glared at Draco. "That's enough." Ron replied coldly.  
  
Draco bowed mockingly and glided away and turned to watch.  
  
"What is it Ron?" She asked quietly. He grasped her upper arm firmly and gave her a shake. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?" He hissed.  
  
"Skating?" She asked quizzically  
  
"You're becoming friends with Malfoy!"  
  
"This is a crime? People can change, Ron. Apparently you're one of them." She tried to free herself from his grasp. His grip was painful. Her squirming only caused him to squeeze harder.  
  
"What did he do, black mail you, bribe you?"  
  
"Have you lost you're mind?" She demanded.  
  
From his position Draco could see the argument but could not here the words. His eyes were on Ron's hold on her arm. He could see a bruise forming above the other male's thumb on Hermione's pale skin.  
  
Anger swelled inside Draco. He longed to feel Ron's neck snap beneath his hands. Could he not see the pain he was causing Hermione? His Hermione. That did it. The rage was too strong to leash.  
  
Draco slid towards Ron and without thinking punched him squarely in the jaw. Ron flew backwards a good twelve feet. He didn't even give Ron a second glance but immediately turned to Hermione and her injury. He gently circled the purple bruise with his fingers.  
  
"Malfoy!" Draco turned back to an infuriated Ron, placing his body between Hermione and Ron. Draco crouched and bore his silver eyes into Ron, a low growl rumbled in his throat menacingly.  
  
Hermione placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco." She said. "I'm okay, please don't kill Ron." She pleaded.  
  
He straightened and turned his back on Weasley. He placed his hand on Hermione's elbow to raise her upper arm enough to inspect as he directed them to the bank as far away from Ron as possible.  
  
He examined the dead tissue. "He had no business touching you like that." He whispered softly. He gazed into her soft brown eyes.  
  
She shrugged. "Ron tends to get carried away." She was defending him. After he was so awful to her she was defending him! Draco smiled. "You'd be friends with the devil himself." He said laughingly.  
  
"I am." She replied with a smile.  
  
He placed a hand over his heart in mock horror. "Are you insulting me?" He asked.  
  
"Very good." She replied as if talking to a five year old. He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
She lifted a snowball and shot it at him but he dodged and it hit Harry who wasn't far off helping Ron up. Harry retaliated but struck Ginny instead. Her mouth fell open in disbelief. She threw one that hit Pansy and before long it was every man for himself.  
  
Draco and Hermione took shelter behind a tall snow bank. "Look what you've done." He laughed. "Are you happy now?"  
  
She smiled. "Not quite." A snowball slammed into his face. Oh now the little minx was in for it. He accumulated a gigantic amount of snow and chased after her into the line of fire.  
  
She made to the opposite bank and removed her skates replacing them with shoes with Draco in hot pursuit wielding a snowball the size of her head. She ran into a nearby forest.  
  
Draco cursed while he changed his footwear. You can't very well chase someone in skates. He kept his eyes on Hermione and took off again.  
  
Hermione slashed her way through the trees hearing Draco's footfalls behind her. The fact she was leaving footprints in the snow didn't help matters. Suddenly the pounding of Draco's feet stopped. Bewildered, she too stopped.  
  
She turned to examine her surroundings. A giant snowball came flying a little to her left and slammed into a tree. This was a sign.  
  
Hermione turned to run again but Draco who leapt from the trees catching her in mid escape cut her flight short. However her momentum plowed them over and they rolled in the cold powder.  
  
When they finally quit tumbling Hermione was on top of Draco. Both were laughing hysterically. Then, all of the sudden, Hermione leaned down and kissed Draco lightly.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked, completely surprised.  
  
"I don't know." She confessed honestly. "No one has ever fought for me." She whispered sadly as she laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat steadily in her ear.  
  
He lifted her face to gaze into her eyes. "I care about you. Not about school, grades, my family, none of it matters. My only regret is how I treated you for so long."  
  
She replaced her head to its previous position above his heart. They lay there quietly for many minutes. "I forgive you." She whispered.  
  
"Thank you." He replied softly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" They heard Snape's voice far into the distance. "Come on, they'll have the Ministry of Magic out if they don't find us." Draco said raising himself to a sitting position as Hermione stood. He rose beside her and started towards the other people.  
  
Oh my Lord this chapter is so mushy! Oh well. Tell me what you think my loyal readers. If enough of you request a change in the plot I will have no choice to oblige you. Until next time.tata. 


	14. Students Understanding Natural Kangaroos

Hello all! Sorry this is late but whatever Fanfiction.net was doing over the week really confused me. Anyway. I'm going to ask a small favor of you my readers, when you submit reviews could you tell me what your favorite chapter is? If you don't know that's okay but I'm trying to see what you all like the best! Tootles!  
  
"Okay, now that we're all here class." Snape looked pointedly at Draco. McGonagall cleared her throat. "We have good news and bad news. The good news is Crabbe is going home and Ron will be free of the spell. The bad news is the rest of you are still stuck together."  
  
There was a collective groan. Draco ignored everyone else. "Where are we going now professor?"  
  
Minerva smiled "Paris." It was now Draco's turn to groan.  
  
He was almost afraid to ask, "How are we getting there?"  
  
Snape smiled wickedly. "The grand ocean liner S.U.N.K."  
  
"Sunk? As in going into the ocean?" Questioned Hermione.  
  
"It stands for Students Understanding Natural Kangaroos." Answered Minerva.  
  
"Excuse me?" Harry was becoming frightened.  
  
"It's a ship that transports kangaroos from the U.S. to Europe and visa versa." Explained McGonagall.  
  
Snape glanced at his watch. "We better get going, Minerva, it leaves in an hour." She nodded and the students piled into the airplanes a final time and took off to a dock in New York to board the boat S.U.N.K.  
  
Once a board the ocean liner Hermione was walking around the deck talking with Draco when a crew member plowed into her nearly barreling her over and causing both to lose their footing.  
  
Draco tried to grab Hermione but failed and she and the crewmember along with a thousand sugar cubes the crewmember had been carrying hit the deck, literally.  
  
The crewmember appeared to be terribly shaken. "It's a monster I tell ya, a monster! It tried to bite my hand off."  
  
Draco kneeled down beside the man and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" He asked gently.  
  
"Sunshine." The man said as if it were a terrible evil thing that had haunted him for years.  
  
"Who's Sunshine?" Draco tried, helping Hermione to her feet.  
  
"The most terrible, horrible, evil, twisted, psychotic kangaroo I've ever seen in my life. I was trying to feed it sugar cubes and it attacked me!" He cried. Just then they heard ferocious growling from around the corner that the crewmember had come from. The crewmember leaped to his feet in horror and ran away, obviously not caring about his fallen sugar cubes.  
  
Hermione gathered a few sugar cubes in her hand and started for the corner. "What are you doing?" Asked Draco falling in stride beside her.  
  
"Feeding Sunshine." She answered coolly.  
  
"Are you crazy? You saw what it did to that man."  
  
She shrugged. "Maybe Sunshine's just grumpy."  
  
Draco groaned. "You are going to get yourself killed one day." But he allowed her to go, following her around the corner. There, right in front of them was a cage that held a drooping kangaroo.  
  
Sunshine was lying in her cage, her fur matted; she appeared to not have eaten in days. Hermione approached her cautiously. Draco held back, not wanting to startle the creature. It snarled weakly as it caught sight of Hermione. Clearly it didn't have the energy to fight off another person.  
  
"Sunshine." Hermione whispered softly. "Look I've brought you some sugar." She reached her hand into the cage and stroked the kangaroo's head. Draco could see her hand trembling.  
  
She placed four sugar cubes beside the poor beast's mouth. It stopped snarling and sniffed the sugar cubes. It ate one and licked Hermione's hand gratefully. Eventually it devoured every sugar cube she had and stood up licking Hermione feverently.  
  
She stroked it's ears one more time before turning away to look at the sea over the side of the boat. She felt Draco's body behind her, "Of course. If there were wild animals everywhere the only person they'd listen to is you." He said laying his head on her shoulder.  
  
"It's not my fault, I'm nicer than you." She replied sweetly.  
  
He chuckled softly. "You're right about that, I don't have a nice bone in my body."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes you do."  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Do I? Would you mind enlightening me on what I've ever done that has been nice."  
  
She laughed. "If you don't know then you aren't as smart as people give you credit for.'  
  
He was going to retaliate but caught sight of land. "Land ho." He said quietly. "We'll be docking in about thirty minutes."  
  
Hermione felt bereft. She didn't want to get off the boat but knew it was inevitable. She sighed and spent the rest of her time gazing at the land growing ever nearer with Draco in silence.  
  
"Okay class! To the café slash gift shop!" Said McGonagall walking in the direction of the building. The class reluctantly followed.  
  
"Oh, Severus, look at this!" Minerva held up a miniature structure of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
"Lovely Minerva." Snape replied in bored tones.  
  
McGonagall's eyes lit with an idea. "I've got it! We'll take the kids on the wall less elevator to the top of the Eiffel Tower."  
  
Snape's face filled with shock. "Wall less, as in lacking walls? I don't think that's a good."  
  
"Come on kids we're going to the Eiffel Tower!"  
  
"Too late." Snape watched helplessly as the students followed Minerva towards the looming monument and was forced to follow. He glanced at the sinking sun and prayed that they closed before dark. No such luck.  
  
"Only seven at a time." The elevator operator said stopping the professors from joining their students. They were about to protest when the elevator jerked into motion. Snape sighed; this was going to be a long night.  
  
Pansy glanced at Draco, concocting a plan as she felt the elevator stop at the top. She elbowed Hermione subtly causing the Gryffindor to lose her balance and fall off the platform.  
  
Ron and Draco both lunged simultaneously. Ron's mistake was jumping too far. Draco, however, caught Hermione's hand with one hand and the platform with the other.  
  
Ron barely caught Hermione's leg before falling to his death. Ginny and Goyle both peered over at their respective allies. But Goyle tripped over his own feet taking Ginny with him.  
  
Pansy rushed over to the other side to see where Goyle had fallen and in the process lost her own footing. Harry stared blankly forward. "Pansy I hate you." He stated to the air before casually stepping off the platform so as not to disappear.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was slipping out of Draco's grasp. "Weasley, let go you're too heavy for her to hold!" Draco snapped at Ron.  
  
"Are you mad!" He screamed back up.  
  
Think! Draco ordered his mind. He remembered reading somewhere that a female wrist in a male grasp was unbreakable. But how was he going to get a hold of Hermione's wrist? He mustered all his strength and threw both bodies closer to him, and, in mid air, snatched Hermione's wrist. Then with his remaining strength he pulled himself on the platform.  
  
"Just think of us as dumb bells!" Shouted Ron encouragingly.  
  
"One of you is." Muttered Draco hauling Hermione's form up beside him along with Ron shortly behind. Hermione swallowed hard.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Draco asked laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm acrophobic." She said meekly trembling in the cold night air; the elevation didn't help either.  
  
"What?" Asked Ron.  
  
Draco turned on him. "Acrophobic you idiot! She's afraid of heights."  
  
"Then why'd you get on the elevator." He wondered aloud.  
  
"I didn't have a choice, Draco got on before I could say any thing."  
  
Guilt swept over Draco. "Why didn't you tell me?" He coaxed.  
  
She shrugged still shivering. Draco removed his black robe and wrapped it around her smaller frame, warming her.  
  
Ron put his hand on her other shoulder. "Just don't look down." He said stupidly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes but refrained from insulting Ron yet again. Hermione smiled at Ron. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She said sweetly. She swung her legs around to sit Indian style beside Draco.  
  
Draco saw a portion of her leg that was bruised where Ron had grabbed her. He growled, cold fire leaping into his eyes. One day Weasley was going to pay. He just had to be patient and wait for that day.  
  
"Well done, once again Minerva!" Bellowed Snape throwing his arms forward for emphasis, Goyle soon occupied that space.  
  
"Hello professor." Said Goyle as Snape sat him down.  
  
"Oh my goodness Severus!" McGonagall cried pointing up. Snape looked up and saw several small bodies hurtling towards him.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" He yelled catching Ginny inches before she hit the ground. Minerva followed suit, catching Harry and Pansy with the same spell.  
  
Snape looked around. "Where are Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley?"  
  
All four students pointed up. Minerva's eyes went wide. "They're still up there?" She rushed to the elevator operator. "Sir, could you bring down the elevator please?"  
  
He regarded her tiredly. "'Fraid it's jammed lady."  
  
"Jammed?" repeated Snape.  
  
"Yes, jammed, as in it can't move until we fix it."  
  
"How long until you can get it fixed?"  
  
The man glanced at his watch. "Morning." He concluded  
  
"Morning!" McGonagall and Snape caroled in unison.  
  
Now the operator was becoming annoyed. "Yeah, morning, as in when the sun comes up."  
  
"Okay don't panic Minerva. I'll take the other children to a hotel while you think on what to do about this."  
  
McGonagall nodded. "Good thinking Severus." She agreed as Snape led the children away. "Okay, Minerva, think." She commanded herself. "How to get them down."  
  
Ron was curled into a ball in one corner of the platform asleep. The second Ron had succumbed to sleep Hermione had rushed to Draco to let his heat comfort her.  
  
He was holding her body protectively, shielding her from the howling wind. From below Hermione could hear music drifting to them from a nearby café. Draco stood abruptly, extending his hand to Hermione. "Fair Maiden, would you accompany me in a dance?"  
  
Hermione giggled softly, so as not to wake Ron. "Why, I'd be honored kind sir." She drawled in a heavy southern accent.  
  
"Don't do that." He laughed pulling her to her feet. He placed one hand on her hip and the other in her remaining hand. She wrapped her arm around his neck. They began to sway to the rhythm of the music humming below.  
  
"You dance well." It took Hermione a moment to realize she had been complimented "Thank you, you aren't bad yourself."  
  
Suddenly he burst into laughter. "Listen to our conversation, so formal, stupid really."  
  
She realized he was correct and laughed with him. He leaned down and brushed his lips across hers, still dancing, and for the first time she didn't pull away.  
  
Oh dear. Stuck in the Eiffel Tower! What ever will they do? Oh well, don't forget to tell me you're favorite chapter. I'm trying to understand my readers better. If that's possible. 


	15. The Death Of Ron?

My apologies to everyone for failing to clarify what happened to Crabbe, He caught pneumonia due to the chill weather of Alaska (Actually I was just sick of him) and had to be rushed home immediately. Oh well, here's the next chapter! Bye!  
  
Ron was grudgingly awakened by the sound of laughter. He rolled over tiredly, and to his dismay, saw Hermione kissing Malfoy! His eyes widened and he paled visibly. He was now fully awake.  
  
He leapt to his feet. "Hermione! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ron yelled.  
  
Hermione, startled, broke away from Draco, her eyes terrified. "Now, Ron, listen. It's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh you just needed CPR?" He asked coldly.  
  
Draco's icy eyes flitted over Ron. "Why so over protective Weasley. She's not your girlfriend."  
  
This made Ron snap. "You damned whore! I should have known! Always spending time with the Ferret!" He smacked Hermione across the face. The ring he was wearing created a deep gash on her soft lower lip.  
  
Draco was now officially pissed. He sprang on the redhead, clutching his throat in both hands, squeezing relentlessly.  
  
Hermione was in tears and didn't have the strength to stop him. All she could muster was a faint "Draco, don't, please."  
  
Draco released the other male's neck from his grasp, but kept him pinned. "Hermione, turn away so you won't have to see him die." Growled Draco.  
  
Ron's eyes widened in horror at the seriousness of Draco's words, Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably. "Please." She wailed hopelessly.  
  
That one word from her lips turned Draco's heart over. He lifted himself off of Ron to crouch beside Hermione. He tilted her chin to look her sternly in the eye. "Hermione, this piece of filth touched you, harmed you and abused you. He deserves death. I am afraid I'm forced to use justice swiftly and effectively. Turn away from death, little love, I will dispense of him swiftly."  
  
This caused a fresh batch of tears to well up in Hermione's eyes. He stroked her cheek once and turned back to the condemned man on the side of the elevator.  
  
His eyes became harsh and cold as if two separate demons possessed him. "Weasley, you have committed an unforgivable crime, you have harmed Hermione for the final time, I'll see you in hell, you bastard." He raised Weasley by the collar and threw him over the edge of the platform.  
  
Hermione heard Ron scream until it faded into the night. She was still weeping uncontrollably.  
  
"Why do you weep for someone who harmed you?" Draco cradled her to his chest, allowing her tears to stain his robes.  
  
"He was my friend, Draco." She sobbed.  
  
He released a short, mirthless laugh. "A friend would never hurt you as that creature did." He pointed out quietly.  
  
"It doesn't heal the hurt." Her voice was a mere thread of sound.  
  
He kissed her tenderly, tasting her blood mingled with her tears. Hermione collapsed in Draco's arms too exhausted to stay awake.  
  
************************************************************************ Now I know what you're all thinking, 'How could she kill Ron' but don't jump to conclusions. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, a necessary evil. Bye! Oh and I know this chapter was angsty but it will get better I promise! 


	16. Belgium Waffles Are Deadly

Okay everyone, still wondering about Ron, here's my promised explanation, enjoy!  
  
Ron sat bolt right up, sweat pouring in miniature streams down his face. He surveyed his surroundings. Hermione was slumbering peacefully a small distance from Draco who was doing the same.  
  
He mopped his brow. "It must have been a dream." He muttered to the silence. He looked at the pink sky.  
  
Suddenly the elevator jerked downward, awakening his sleeping comrades. As the platform screeched to a halt at the base of the tower the three were greeted by an outraged McGonagall "What the hell happened up there!" She demanded.  
  
"Pansy pushed me over and Draco and Ron caught me and pulled me up. By the time we got back on the elevator everyone else was gone." Hermione confessed honestly.  
  
"Miss Parkinson did this?" The trio nodded. "She will be punished severely, it was dumb luck that Severus and I were down here to catch them all. She could have killed someone!"  
  
Minerva composed herself and cleared her throat. "Either way we need to get you three to the hotel so you can, bathe, change and eat, follow me." The pupils obeyed allowing her to guide them to the hotel Snape had chosen.  
  
Once each child had been provided for, they went bus shopping and bought another bus. They didn't consider that they needed a driver. After a long argument they decided Snape should drive. The children piled onto the bus one by one reluctantly.  
  
"Lord, please let me live through this." Minerva whispered sitting down behind Severus. Snape started the bus and took off on the wrong side of the road.  
  
A giant truck blew its horn loudly as they sped towards it. Snape was paralyzed with fear. Minerva's mind swam. She turned to the students desperately. "Children on the count of three cast Wingardium Leviosa as you never have before!" She cried. "One, two, three!"  
  
The bus was filled with the swishing of wands and the sounding of the spell. The bus began to rise, but not fast enough, the two back seats were plowed off along with Ginny.  
  
She clutched the back of a seat frantically. "Help me!" She screamed, the wind whipping her words away. No one could walk down the aisle without being blown out of the bus.  
  
Harry leapt over his seat and landed in the one behind him, Ron following his lead on the other side. They repeated this motion until they were both crouched in the seat that's back was attached to Ginny.  
  
Draco was too busy restraining the struggling Hermione to assist. Harry reached his hand over the seat and Ron copied him. They each took one of Ginny's arms and hauled her over the seat.  
  
She sat between the two men, paralyzed. Snape finally managed to get the flying bus under control and brought it to a stop in a grove of trees.  
  
Draco released Hermione who ran to Ginny and wrapped her arms around the other female. "Well, that was. different." Ginny squeaked.  
  
Ginny turned on Goyle and thumped him in the chest. "You numb skull, why didn't you help me?"  
  
Goyle snapped out of his stupefied trance. "Huh?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Never mind."  
  
Minerva rounded on Snape. "Severus, you idiot! We almost killed a student. No more driving for you. Ever! We will hire a driver as soon as we get out of the trees."  
  
Snape looked down remorsefully. "I'm sorry, Minerva, I just wanted to drive and besides you let me."  
  
McGonagall paused. "I suppose that's true. More fool I. Okay children we're gonna jump, come on." She hopped out the back of the bus landing on her feet easily. The students followed.  
  
Minerva scratched her head. "Uh, Severus, where exactly are we?"  
  
Snape landed beside her. "Uh, I'm not sure, let's ask that person. Excuse me sir,"  
  
"Nine, nine!" The stranger yelled before stalking away.  
  
Minerva shrugged "We must be in Germany. Let's go find a hotel to drop these kids off and find another bus." She grumbled irritably.  
  
They walked to the nearest hotel, knocked every muggle unconscious and locked every door leading to the outside so they could shop in peace.  
  
"I'm hungry." Stated Draco "Let's go to the kitchen."  
  
"Okay." Agreed Hermione.  
  
They descended the steps to the kitchen. Draco made a pouting face at Hermione. "Will you make me Belgium waffles?" He asked pitifully.  
  
"No."  
  
Draco looked crushed. "But, but."  
  
Hermione gazed into his eyes. "Oh that's pitiful." She said rebukingly.  
  
"But, but." His lower lip trembled.  
  
"Oh fine, I'll make the bloody waffles, just stop!"  
  
His face immediately changed to a broad grin. "Works every time." He said happily.  
  
She shook her head and made the waffles. She served them to him.  
  
"Thank you." He said sweetly.  
  
She walked to the refrigerator to get milk. "Would you get me some syrup?" He called over his shoulder. She ground her teeth. She snatched the syrup from the counter glaring at the back of his head. She collected an idea. She walked behind him and casually turned the syrup bottle over his perfectly groomed hair.  
  
His mouth fell open as he stood picking up his precious waffles and flinging them at her.  
  
She rushed over to the milk carton and waved blindly, spewing milk all over the kitchen.  
  
He picked up an egg and cracked it over her head.  
  
"Oh that does it." She informed Draco grabbing the bag of flour and tipping it all over his shirt.  
  
"Don't start what you can't finish." He advised her smearing her shirt with butter.  
  
She flung the refrigerator door open and snatched the ketchup bottle, spraying him with ketchup.  
  
Draco ran to grab the mustard bottle but slipped on a broken egg, slamming into Hermione and causing them both to hit the floor, which was coated with flour milk and other lovely food items.  
  
Draco had, however, been able to snatch the mustard bottle. While Hermione was helpless with laughter he pinned both her wrists with one of his hands above her head and started spraying her with mustard.  
  
"Give up?" He questioned, almost out of mustard.  
  
She managed to choke out a "Yes!"  
  
He released her and rolled off her. "Would you like to know what your punishment is for arousing the great Malfoy rage?"  
  
"No." She replied immediately.  
  
"Too bad, you don't have an option." He leaned over and kissed her softly.  
  
"You taste like ketchup and syrup!" She accused.  
  
"It's your fault." He pointed out.  
  
"It's your fault, you are the one who had to have waffles." She argued.  
  
"But, but." She thumped him in the chest. "Stop. I'm just gonna resort to violence now."  
  
"As if you weren't before."  
  
Just then Harry, Pansy and Ron came in. Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "What happened in here?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"Uh. We need a bath. Come on Hermione." Draco pulled her to her feet and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Hey! You have to clean this up!" Pansy yelled after them.  
  
They ran to the pool. Draco lifted Hermione easily and threw her in. She surfaced. "That was rude." She remarked haughtily.  
  
"Oh shut up." He said diving in with her. When he surfaced she splashed him.  
  
"That's for being annoying." She told him simply. He splashed her back.  
  
"That's for lying." He told her sweetly.  
  
She shook her head at him "You're conceited." She informed him.  
  
"You're a pain. Pouring syrup on my beautiful hair."  
  
"I was trying to fix it." She returned.  
  
He pulled her toward him and rinsed the egg from her hair. "Are you suggesting my hair looks bad?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"It looks awful." She said smiling. He raised his ketchup-coated eyebrows. "You like it." He told her knowingly.  
  
"I do not." She defended weakly.  
  
"You like it." He confirmed.  
  
"I repeat. you're conceited."  
  
"That doesn't change the facts." He pulled himself out of the pool and helped her do the same.  
  
"Let's go up to the room." She suggested. "I need to talk to you anyway."  
  
He shrugged and stood walking with her back to the bedroom. She closed the door and plopped down on the bed, he sat beside her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She sighed. "Harry is my friend, Draco, and so is Ron, you're going to have to make amends with them if you're going to be my." She trailed off, not knowing the right word to describe him.  
  
"Lover?" He teased.  
  
She glared at him "Boyfriend." She amended.  
  
"You think to use my hatred for Potter as a shield against your affection for me." He stated knowingly.  
  
She automatically shook her head, sending chocolate waves flying in all directions. "No, they're my friends and."  
  
But he was already nodding his head with conviction. "Except it, Hermione, You're afraid of me."  
  
Her face twisted into a mask of defiance. "I am not."  
  
He completely ignored her. "The question is why are you afraid of me, I would never hurt you."  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I am not afraid of you!" She protested, thumping him in the chest to prove her anger at such a statement.  
  
He chuckled softly. "Fine, Hermione, you win, you're not afraid of me. I can attempt to be civil if I must to Potter, but Weasley is another story."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit with curiosity. "Why?"  
  
His silver eyes pierced hers. "He continuously injures you."  
  
She shrugged. "He doesn't do it on purpose."  
  
"Like hell he doesn't." Draco snarled.  
  
Hermione sighed exasperated with his domineering behavior. "Draco, I don't belong to you, so get over it." She snapped standing and walking to the bathroom to change.  
  
"Oh but you do, little love, you do." He whispered to her retreating back.  
  
************************************************************************See, I told you I'd never kill Ron, but you thought I did! Admit it! Any way, so far the voted for favorite chapter are mostly for Karaoke. Keep sending me your opinions. Tata! 


	17. Interesting Italy

Once again I find myself apologizing to you, my loyal readers, for my dumb as crap computer being royally fubared since my last update. Oh well here's the next chapter anyway. Into Italy they go. God help us all.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the shower wistfully. She wrapped her mane of chocolate locks into a soft towel and encased her body in another. She stepped out of the bathroom and padded over to her bed where Draco was sprawled out, asleep.  
  
She changed quickly, not wanting to wake him up. She reached for a clip on her nightstand to restrain her hair with. Draco caught her wrist, stilling her arm in place. "Leave it down." He said, his eyes still tightly shut.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You've been awake all this time?" She practically screamed. His hand fell limp and his eyes remained shut.  
  
Hermione leapt on to him, grabbing his lapels. "Draco Malfoy, do you think me an idiot? You are not asleep! Damn you, answer me!"  
  
Draco's breathing remained steady, his eyes firmly closed. She thumped him on the chest. No one could sleep through this; he was toying with her.  
  
Draco battled with the urge to smile ferociously, but eventually lost and his eyes snapped open. "You woke me up." He said innocently.  
  
She glared daggers into his skull. "What did you see?"  
  
"Nothing. My eyes were closed."  
  
"Then how did you know I was reaching for the hair clip?"  
  
"My second sight?"  
  
"Ha, you just wanted to see me naked." She accused.  
  
"Oh come on now, I'm not that perverted." He defended.  
  
"Yes, you are perverted." She shot back.  
  
"I never said I wasn't perverted I said I'm not that perverted."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You are so."  
  
"Charming?"  
  
"Arrogant." She corrected.  
  
Just then Minerva burst into the room to gaze upon the sight of Hermione on top of Draco. Her eyes bulged out of her head. "What's going on here?"  
  
Both students sat up immediately. Hermione opened her mouth to explain but Minerva raised a hand and cut her off as she clutched her head with the other. "Never mind, I don't want to know. All I know is that we're behind schedule. We have to go now. Move!"  
  
McGonagall hurried from the room to alert the other students as Draco and Hermione raced to the bus and climbed aboard. They chose the middle seat and waited as everyone else sat down and the driver slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco called over all the noise at Snape.  
  
"Italy!" Was his only reply as the bus began to head south.  
  
The bus came to a halt around midnight at the back of an old run down building. Snape led them through to the front. Drifting in port were five gondolas adorned with four gondola rowers.  
  
Each pair of students chose a gondola and sat down. Snape was rowing the empty one carrying him and Minerva. They were apparently going on a boat ride through Venice. Hermione shrugged and plopped down on a huge pillow beside Draco.  
  
"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amouri!!" Wailed all five gondola rowers enharmonically.  
  
Draco winced as the sound grated his ears. He covered Hermione's to spare her the hideous, ungodly screeching. He stood abruptly rocking the minute boat, causing the rower to lose balance and splash into the water.  
  
Draco managed to grab his pole before it fell prey to the inky water along with it's wielder. Draco then appointed himself gondola rower and began rowing, singing included.  
  
His low voice sliced the night purely, causing the other gondola rowers to stop and turn to look at him. Ron's rower was so fascinated he lost his balance and joined his kindred in the icy water. Ron did not want to row but his boat was falling behind giving him no choice. He stood and rowed, sulking the whole time.  
  
Hermione didn't want to listen to Draco's voice; it was too perfect. Her eyes flashed fire at him. "Do you even know what you're singing?"  
  
He paused. "No." He answered earnestly.  
  
Hermione sighed. "It means that when the moon is reflected in someone's eye that that's love." She explained.  
  
He cocked his head to the side. "Well, whom am I singing to?" He questioned far to innocently.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
He glanced around, musing aloud. "Ginny's too young, McGonagall's too old and Pansy's just.no. So, I guess I'm singing to you." He said leaning down to look her squarely in the eye.  
  
She groaned. "Of course."  
  
He laughed and continued his serenade. Ginny glared at her boat rower and threw a stone at him, successfully knocking him overboard. She picked up his forgotten pole and hurled it at Goyle. "Row." She ordered. Goyle shrugged, stood and began rowing.  
  
Pansy's eyes bore into Hermione's head. "I am gonna kill her." Harry shook his head at her and looked at the gondola rower, the only one remaining. He appeared to be terrified.  
  
Draco leapt from his boat onto Harry's shoving the rower aside. "You're fired." He said calmly jumping back to his boat.  
  
Pansy pointed to the rower's fallen pole looking at Harry. He sighed. "I hate you Pansy." He repeated.  
  
"Yes, yes I know."  
  
"No, you don't know, the intensity of my hatred will only be discovered in the pits of hell where demons whisper it to each other. They whisper because they don't want the devil to hear it and have a heart attack from fright."  
  
Pansy eyed him strangely. "Okay." She said slowly.  
  
"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amouri." Snape droned in a monotone whisper.  
  
"Severus, that's not very enthusiastic." Complained McGonagall.  
  
He looked her in the eye. "You want enthusiastic Minerva?"  
  
Suddenly he flung his arms out dramatically. "When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's AMOURI!!!" Snape bellowed.  
  
Every head turned to look at Snape as he returned to his usual sunken, forlorn posture. "Tell no one of this." He ordered dryly.  
  
Minerva was too shocked to reply.  
  
Snape ignored her and flagged his troops toward a pizzaria. They tied off the boats and headed off the dock, but before they got inside a hand reached out from a dark alleyway and snatched Hermione jerking her into the blackness and clasping a hand over her mouth to stifle any cry of distress.  
  
"I wouldn't advise that." A raspy voice informed her as she tried to kick free of her attacker.  
  
She allowed herself to be drawn a short distance into a run down brick building. Once inside her assailent bound her wrists behind her back and secured her to a chair.  
  
He then raised her head to look into his black pits only minutely resembling eyes. "We're gonna have fun tonight." He rasped sweetly. Hermione felt hot tears welling behind her eyes. "Don't go anywhere." He taunted exitting the room.  
  
Only after his departure did she allow her tears to slip down her face. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her surroundings when she felt a gentle thumb stroke across her face halting her tears progress.  
  
She opened her eyes to look upon Draco's smiling face. Fresh tears spilled down her face again from sheer relief.  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, we don't want to be heard." He whispered reaching behind her to free her bound appendages. "You didn't actually think I'd let that idiot rape you did you?" He was trying to distract her.  
  
She wrapped her freed arms around him. "I know." She whispered back.  
  
Just then the door burst open and her attacker returned. He saw Draco and immediately cowered at the cold glint in the blonde's eye. "Wait, I uh...I wasn't gonna hurt the little lady...honest."  
  
The silver eyes continued to boar into him relentlessly. The man all the sudden became offensive. "Hey, I found her first, hotshot! Go find your own!" With that he sprang at Draco, arms flailing.  
  
Draco caught the man's throat in one hand and raised him off the ground slamming his back into a near by brick wall pinning him there.  
  
"Now you weren't thinking of striking me now were you?" Draco asked casually. The man shook his head, his face twisted into a painful grimace. "Good." Replied Draco releasing the man from his grasp.  
  
The raper reached up to his neck to ensure it was intact, coughing violently. Draco strode back over to Hermione, intwined his fingers with hers, and casually walked from the building.  
  
Hermione turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him, just for good measure, before returning to a rather infuriated Snape and a much needed cup of coffee.  
  
************************************************************************Well what think ye? I know I haven't updated in a while but there's good reason. It seems that now our new favorite chapter is Nudity you perverted people but keep sending me votes and maybe it'll change. Tootles! 


	18. Mall Mayhem

Hello again everyone! I have had several observations and inquiries about why they take the difficult route everywhere they go. It's just for fun. Here's the next chapter!  
  
Pansy slinked quietly from the restaurant in which her cohorts were dining and slipped around a corner to meet a shadowed figure.  
  
"Did you get her?" Pansy asked.  
  
The shadowed figure shook his head sorrowfully. "No, some tall dude, blonde and muscular, showed up and saved the little bitch." He explained.  
  
Pansy groaned. "Well, you know our agreement, no kidnapping, no money, so get!" She huffed; irritated that Draco had yet again saved Hermione. With that she turned just in time to witness her classmates ambling onto the bus. She ran to join them.  
  
Draco settled into his familiar seat beside Hermione and promptly raised his hand. Snape rolled his eyes. "What?" He groaned.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Canada." Snape rubbed his temples to ward off a headache.  
  
Hermione was all at once alert. She twisted in her seat to face Ginny sitting behind her. "Did you hear that Ginny?" Hermione's eyes were glowing in a manner that Draco didn't find appealing at all.  
  
Ginny returned the look with vigor. "Yes, I did. Mall, here we come!"  
  
Draco's brow furrowed. "Mall?" He echoed slightly confused.  
  
"Edington Mall. The world's largest mall." Replied Hermione sweetly.  
  
Before Draco could reply McGonagall stood, commanding the attention of her pupils. "Now class, we are going to do thing differently in the mall." All eyes turned to her with curiosity. "These are your new temporary pairs, Pansy and Hermione, Ron and Draco, Ginny, Harry and Gregory."  
  
Ginny smacked her forehead with her palm. "I'm still stuck with that idiot." She moaned.  
  
Goyle looked up "Huh?"  
  
Ginny began to whack her head against the seat until Goyle turned and asked "What you doin'?" She stared at him a moment and repeated the process harder.  
  
Hermione giggled at the spectacle as the bus jerked to a stop. Draco was not at all happy with the fresh arrangement. Replacing Hermione with that redheaded imbecile. He was going to strangle whoever arranged this. He started to rise to meet Ron but Hermione's touch stopped him. "Draco?" He turned and sat back down. "Yes, Hermione." She looked sorrowfully into his eyes. "Remember your promise, try to get along with Ron.please." He ran his hand down the side of her face. "Don't look so worried, Hermione. You have my word that I will not harm Weasley." She relaxed noticeably. "Thank you Draco, I'll see you tonight." She gave him a tight hug before strolling towards Pansy. Draco stood and glided over to Ron. "He looked the other man in the eyes. "Neither of us want to be here, Weasley, so let's get it over with." Ron glared right back. "Fine." With that the two males walked through the double doors of the gigantic mall.  
  
If there was one thing Hermione and Pansy could agree on it was shopping. They hit a clothing store first modeling clothes for each other and laughing at the stupidity of life.  
  
Meanwhile Ron and Draco were in an adjacent clothing store skimming through the fabrics in search of better dress robes for Ron. "Malfoy?" Draco looked up at Ron. "Can I ask you a question?" Draco shrugged. "If you insist, Weasley." He replied looking back down at the clothing, clearly not interested. "What did you do to Hermione?" Ron demanded. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Done? I've done nothing to her Weasley." "Like hell you haven't! What ever you've done I want you to leave her alone! She's mine!" Draco rolled his eyes. Hermione must have a sign on her that said, I BELONG TO EVERY MALE IN THE WORLD. Ron was clearly infuriated by Draco's casual attitude and swung a fist at the blonde. Draco accidentally dodged by looking back down at the clothing, riling Ron further. He sent another blow and hit Draco's chest. Ron reflected it was akin to punching a brick wall. Draco realized Ron wanted to fight and remembered his promise to Hermione. He turned and walked from the store. Ron pounced on him from behind just as Hermione and Pansy exited their store. Both females gasped at the sight. It was very clear Draco was not fighting back as he stood there, taking blow after blow from the furious redhead. He turned to look at Hermione. "For you Hermione." He said simply before hitting the floor as Ron toppled him over. Hermione's scream mingled with Pansy's. Hermione rushed over. "Ron stop! Please! Stop!" She was sobbing. Ron automatically ceased and lifted himself off Draco. Hermione kneeled down beside the fallen blonde. She noted mentally that his lip was cut when he turned his head to look at her. He smiled. "Do not look so distressed. Even when I do what you ask of me you are troubled." Hermione gripped his hand tightly. It was true she had asked him not to harm Ron. She turned cold fury on Ron. "Ron what the HELL were you thinking!" She demanded helping Draco up. "I but he and you and clothes and haze and red." Ron stuttered out. "That's not a very appeasing explanation, Ron, and frankly I'm disgusted." With that she stormed off with Draco and Pansy. Ron chased after them swiftly. He began to walk backwards in order to face Hermione while he spoke. "Hermione, it's just that I really like you and I guess I was just."Ron rammed straight into Harry. "Ouch! Geez Ron watch where you're going." Harry reprimanded rubbing his injured arm. "Sorry Harry." He replied hastily. Ron turned back to Hermione, but she was already rushing to Ginny to show each other their purchases. He sighed "Never mind." He muttered to himself.  
  
Pansy stroked Draco's hair. "Are you okay?" She asked silkily. "No, Pansy, I'm not." He replied heatedly. Pansy pouted, "Ah, I can fix that." She leaned in to touch her lips to his but he stopped her. "No Pansy, you can't fix any problem I have. Not now, not ever." Pansy was shocked. "But, but I thought you liked me." She looked as if she were about to cry. He shook his head. "You know better, you built the illusion in your head that I liked you because you were attracted to me." A tear slid down Pansy's cheek as she backed away. "I hate you." She whispered before bolting. Ron ran after her thinking it was Hermione. 


	19. Is Paintball Scotish?

I return all! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here we go to Scotland! Yay!  
  
Pansy came to a screeching halt just outside the double doors of the mall. She flopped down on the edge of the sidewalk sobbing.  
  
Ron burst through the doors and looked around frantically for some sign of Hermione. He quickly identified Pansy and turned to walk back inside to Hermione.  
  
But at the sound of Pansy's crying he paused. He turned and cautiously went towards her.  
  
"Pansy?" He touched her shoulder lightly.  
  
"What?" She spat back.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulder sitting down next to her. She turned her head in to his shoulder weeping uncontrollably.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked into the awkward silence.  
  
"Do I look alright Weasley?" She snapped.  
  
"What happened?" He asked unphased.  
  
"Draco.he.I don't know." She broke down again.  
  
He stroked her hair. "I understand, Hermione did the same thing to me."  
  
She looked up at Ron with green tear-filled eyes. He leaned his head to hers.  
  
"What are you doing?" She whispered.  
  
"I have no idea." He admitted before his lips met hers.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!!!"  
  
Professor McGonagall stood in a shocked stupor.  
  
Ron looked up coolly. "Yes Professor?"  
  
"You.are.in.trouble." Minerva stuttered.  
  
Ron smiled. "Yes, Professor, I gathered that."  
  
This caused Pansy to giggle.  
  
Minerva face became a stern mask. "Get over here at once." She demanded hotly.  
  
Ron winked at Pansy as he stood and walked over to the outraged teacher.  
  
Meanwhile inside the mall Draco was inspecting a giant pretzel. "What exactly is this thing?" He said picking of a salt grain and studying it.  
  
Hermione laughed at his stupidity. "It's called a pretzel."  
  
"What's a prencil?"  
  
This caused a second eruption of laughter to spew from the brunette. "It's not a prencil, it's a pretzel. Pret-zel." She annunciated.  
  
"Knowing how to pronounce it doesn't tell me what it is." He retorted.  
  
She shrugged. "It's to eat."  
  
Just then the mall intercom sounded. "Help me someone, anyone! This man in black came in and." A loud thump sounded through out the mall and Snape's voice replaced the speaker's. "Pay no attention to that insane man's ramblings." He cleared his throat. "All of my students report back to the bus." There was a small silence. "You know who you are."  
  
Hermione and Ginny burst into mirth until both were doubled over, unable to move. In fact, Harry and Draco carried them back to the bus where Ron and Pansy were waiting, looking shamefaced.  
  
They boarded the bus for the fiftieth time and took off for Scotland. Draco looked around. "Um, where's Goyle?" He asked.  
  
Ginny clapped a hand over his mouth. "Who cares? Let it slide and I will pay you." Draco raised an eyebrow, removing her hand from his mouth gently. She'd only succeeded in getting her hand there in the first place with the element of surprise. He held her struggling hand down with his. "Goyle is my servant. I can't just leave him."  
  
"Dirt has a higher IQ than he does." Ginny reasoned.  
  
Draco pondered. "Let's go professor I want to see those bagpipes."  
  
Ginny smiled and mouthed "Thank you." He nodded in response as he sat down beside Hermione.  
  
They landed some time later in Scotland. They got off the bus, all extremely curious as to what they were supposed to do in Scotland. Suddenly Hermione's eyes filled with horror as Snape produced a paintball gun from behind his back wearing an evil grin. "Now class, today we are going to play paintball." Hermione groaned and raised her hand reluctantly.  
  
Snape's eyes landed on her. "Yes Miss Granger?"  
  
"How are the teams going to be decided?"  
  
Snape's mouth twisted. "I'm glad you asked. It will be girls against boys."  
  
Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead. Ginny was beginning to look very concerned.  
  
"That's not fair!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. "How so?"  
  
"You're bigger than I am, and stronger and faster and."  
  
"Wasn't it you who said women could take care of themselves, Miss Independent?"  
  
"Yes but this is different." She protested hotly.  
  
Draco smiled "How?"  
  
"I'm not fully grown yet."  
  
"Neither are we." He retaliated smoothly.  
  
"Yeah, but see.oh screw it, give me the bloody gun."  
  
Snape handed her a paintball gun, slightly disappointed the argument had stopped. She took the weapon and slitted her eyes at Draco "You're going down Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He laughed softly "Only in your dreams Miss. Granger."  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "Professor McGonagall and I will be joining you." He informed them.  
  
Harry's brow furrowed. "This should be interesting." He informed Ginny softly.  
  
They separated into the forest. Hermione froze behind a tree fearfully as she saw Harry walk past he didn't notice her presence.  
  
She spun around the tree and came face to face with Draco. "Hello." He said simply.  
  
Hermione let forth a scream that could wake the dead. Draco dropped his gun and covered his ears. Hermione made a break for it plowing into Pansy, who had moved in the screams direction out of curiosity.  
  
The two females went tumbling over each other through the brush, stopping under a bush. "God Hermione, what happened?"  
  
Hermione pushed herself off Pansy and brushed twigs from her hair. "Draco scared me."  
  
"Oh." Pansy understood instantly.  
  
Suddenly the bush covering them was lifted and Ron grinned down at them.  
  
Pansy didn't hesitate: She shot him with a big blue paintball.  
  
"Pansy!" Ron cried, disbelief on his features.  
  
Pansy shrugged. "You asked for it big guy." She stated, "You're out."  
  
Ron stalked away irritably.  
  
Harry wandered around aimlessly in search of a target. He encountered Ginny. Both pointed their weapons at the other.  
  
"Drop it." Ordered Harry.  
  
"You drop it." Ginny snapped back.  
  
So they stood there, gunpoints on each other's chests. Suddenly, without warning, Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry, shocking him into dropping his gun. She scooped it up triumphantly.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." Harry's last words before He was shot with two red and yellow paint balls.  
  
"Hey, my house colors." He mused aloud. Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
Snape peered over a bush stealthily as he felt a gun point against his back. He whipped around to see McGonagall. "Hello Severus."  
  
Snape's mouth fell open in shock. "How did you find me?"  
  
Minerva rolled her eyes. "You have the woodcraft of a diseased wombat, Severus, a monkey could have found you."  
  
Snape pouted. "Oh well. Let me have it." Minerva didn't need to be told she pulled the trigger and Snape was instantly covered in orange paint. With that she went in search of the other girls.  
  
Suddenly Draco jumped out and blocked her path. "Sorry professor." He apologized half heartedly before spraying her with purple paint.  
  
Snape smiled "You were always my favorite student."  
  
Draco nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment before continuing the hunt. He was still furious at himself for allowing Hermione to slip through his fingers.  
  
All of the sudden Pansy was in his way. He shot her without thought, blanketing her back in pink paint.  
  
She spun around to look at Draco. "You should watch where you're going." He advised calmly.  
  
"So should you." Came Ginny's voice from behind him as he felt a gun at his back.  
  
He spun around quickly, grabbing the gun and flinging it out of her hand as he did so.  
  
"You took out Harry, now you shall pay." He splattered her with white paint relentlessly.  
  
"Hermione will get you." She promised him.  
  
He laughed at that. "By the way, where is Hermione?"  
  
"Oh she's over." Ginny hesitated. "No you devil, find her yourself."  
  
He shrugged. "Gladly." With that he stalked away into the brush.  
  
Hermione crept out into a clearing and began to sneak across it. She saw Draco emerge from the opposite side.  
  
He smiled. "Game's over Hermione, surrender and I won't screw up your clothes with paint." He offered.  
  
Hermione's hands were shaking from adrenaline as she held the gun in his direction. "Come get me." She challenged.  
  
"Okay." He began to walk towards her, but paused raising his gun. "You come here."  
  
She shook her head vehemently. "If you want me, you come here."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "Why?"  
  
"Because, you can stand there and continue to ask me suspicious questions, or you can come here and end the game."  
  
He smiled. "I can end the game from here." With that he shot her three times, smothering her in black, brown and gray paint.  
  
Her mouth fell open. "Draco Malfoy! I'm gonna kill you!" She ran forward and fell suddenly out of sight.  
  
Draco's brow furrowed. He walked over to her point of disappearance and discovered a hole in the ground covered partially with leaves. He quickly realized she had been trying to lure him to this trap. He shook his head.  
  
"Hermione. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
He leaned over and pulled her out. "You put up a good fight, you just can't best me."  
  
Suddenly every girl in the game leaped out of the forest and shot every paintball they had at him.  
  
"Don't be too sure." Hermione said brushing some paint from his face.  
  
************************************************************************That 's all folks! Like? Don't like? Let me know! See ya!! 


	20. Home Sweet Home

The last place! Yay! Any who, home again home again, yippie!  
  
The paint coated students all filed back onto their beloved vehicle once more.  
  
"Where to this time professor?" Draco questioned Snape.  
  
"Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy, Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank God!" Malfoy sighed, utterly relieved.  
  
A collective cheer went up as they headed home upon their flying bus.  
  
When they landed at the school's familiar gate, the students almost killed each other trying to get off.  
  
"Not so fast students, I would like to know something." Minerva said after she had stepped off the bus after them.  
  
They turned in their flight towards the school and waited expectantly.  
  
"I would like the Gryffindors to step to the left and the Slytherins to step to my right." She continued.  
  
The crowd parted as she ordered. She turned to Draco and Pansy. "Now, how do you feel about Gryffindors?" Minerva asked neutrally.  
  
Pansy pondered for a moment. "They're okay I guess." Pansy replied. Draco shrugged. "Yeah they're cool."  
  
Minerva nodded, smiling. Then she shifted her attention to her own house. "And what do you think of the Slytherins?"  
  
Hermione smiled, sharing a look with both Pansy and Draco. "They are kind and interesting people." Hermione affirmed. The rest of the Gryffindors nodded agreement.  
  
McGonagall's smile had morphed into a full-blown grin. "Thank you, you're excused." She said sweetly and watched the children race to the Great Hall for dinner before turning to Snape.  
  
"Well Severus, it appears that I win, I expect you to be cooperative and allow me to wash your hair."  
  
Snape shook his head sorrowfully. "Fine, Minerva, you win, you can wash my hair." He gave up wisely.  
  
The next morning Hermione was rushing towards Potions, afraid she'd be late. The bell rang just as she entered the classroom. Unfortunately she stumbled over a desk that had the audacity to be in her path and every one of her books went tumbling to the ground.  
  
She groaned and stooped to pick them up and saw another hand extending a book to her. She traced the arm with her eyes until she met the owner of the hand. Draco.  
  
Her expression went to panic. "Draco! We're in school, remember?" She hissed at him.  
  
He smiled at her panic. "Nothing has changed Hermione."  
  
"Yes it has, in school, it won't work, we're surrounded by narrow minded people and."  
  
He brushed his finger over her lips, quieting her. "Nothing's changed." He repeated, standing with all her books in one arm and extending the other to help her up.  
  
They each took their respective seats just as Professor Snape entered the room. The whole class gawked as his hair, which was thoroughly scrubbed, pulled back into a ponytail with a pink ribbon securing it.  
  
Every person in the class raised their hands.  
  
Snape glared at them. "Don't ask, just don't ask."  
  
The students lowered their hands giggling.  
  
THE END ************************************************************************Well , it's over! But never fear my loyal readers, I am at this very moment working on a story called Death's A Mystery. It's a murder mystery with the gang! Read it as soon as I put it up! Bye! 


End file.
